


New Girl

by moonydaydream



Category: New Girl, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Ben is Schmidt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Girl au, Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn, Smut, Tag As I Go, Triplet Ben Solo, Triplet Kylo Ren, Unresolved Tension, this is lowkey crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonydaydream/pseuds/moonydaydream
Summary: Broke, just out of college, and in dire need of a new apartment, you're hopeless. That is until you come across a Craigslist ad for an empty room in what seems to be the perfect apartment. Great location, clean, affordable, and just what you were looking for. The only catch is that there are three roommates. It can't be that bad...right?
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 29
Kudos: 116





	1. Great location, spacious, affordable, and...three guys?

Walking up the grimy stairs to your not-very-nice apartment you come to your front door and notice a pink piece of paper on the ground. You pick it up and in bold letters it reads "Eviction Notice".  
"Oh god," you groan to yourself as you fumble with your key to open the door. Pushing the door open and plopping your bag down, you take the paper into your room and whip out your phone. Dialing Paige's number as you pace the length of the closet-sized room before sitting on the edge of the squeaky bed.  
"Hey dude, what's up?" Paige asks as she picks up.  
You sigh, "You're never gonna believe this."  
She lets out a little laugh, "I don't know, you're always getting yourself into trouble this can't be anything new."  
"I'm getting evicted," you say and take a pause before adding, "well not immediately but I got a notice today."  
"Oh no y/n I'm so sorry is there anything I can do?"  
You let air out of your nose in a light laugh before joking, "You could let me move in with you if you really want to help."  
"Oh my god you're right! Why didn't I think of that!" Paige gasps.  
"No no I was joking. I'm a big girl, I can find a new place that I can actually afford, that way I don't get kicked out."  
She hums in agreement, "Well you better start looking right away, they usually only give you a week or so before givin' you the boot."  
You agree with her and say your goodbyes before grabbing your laptop to start the search for a new apartment, praying you'll find something. 

Four whole hours. You spent four hours searching the web for apartments and found nothing! Absolutely nothing. Nip. Nada. Zilch. I mean, how could there not be a single apartment in your price range? That just doesn't make sense. About to give up, you decide to check Craigslist one last time, hoping something new has been posted within the past hour. As you scroll past all the postings you've already seen one you haven't seen before catches your eye. Scrolling through pictures of the roomy, clean loft you scroll down to read the description.  
"Please, please let this place be in my price range," you whisper to yourself. Reading the description it says rent is $1,100 a month. Much more affordable than your current place and much nicer looking. This isn't a scam, right? There's gotta be a catch, but as you continue to read you don't see anything sketchy. In fact, whoever made this post really knows how to sell things and appeal to people, using words like sun-soaked and beige-y. As you're about to contact the email linked to the ad you see the catch, three other people live there. You would have three roommates if you lived there! It makes sense given the amount of rooms, but only one bathroom? You know what, it can't be that bad they're probably lovely people and based on the description you could only assume there's at least one woman living there. Deciding you have no other choice, given your current circumstances (i.e. your eviction), you write an email saying you would love to see the place. Hitting send, you feel relief wash over you.  
You set your laptop to the side and lay down, "Everything will be okay, you'll get the room and it'll all be okay." Then you fell asleep, excited for tomorrow.

You're awoken by the sound of your alarm mixed with car horns and peoples voices from the street down below. You turn off the alarm and quickly get out of bed to get food. Shuffling towards the run down kitchenette you realize your low on food and settle for an apple. Sitting on your old, thrifted couch, you scroll through your email to check if you have any replies from jobs you've applied for. There aren't any emails regarding your current employment status but there is an email about the loft. You open it and it reads that they would love to meet you and for you to see the loft. Score! Nothing could bring down your mood right about now. Not even your stupid landlord who's evicting you. You cut your mini celebration short and respond back confirming a time and date. After a few more back and forth emails you've confirmed that you'll go over tomorrow to meet the roommates and check out the loft (and hopefully sign a lease). Now to restart your celebration you give Paige a call to tell her your good news.

You wake up before your alarm, something that rarely happens, but given your excitement and the amount of adrenaline pumping through your veins. Eager to leave the house you throw on a pair of striped jeans, a white crop top, and some white sneakers. Once again grabbing a piece of fruit for breakfast, this time an orange, you sit on your couch and grab the book you're currently reading, The Elegance of the Hedgehog. The whole reading thing helped pass time better than you thought it would. Before you knew it, it was 4 pm and time for you to head over to the loft. The walk from your apartment in Pioneer Square to Belltown, where the loft was, took about half an hour so you listened to your audio book on the way. You finally make it to the building and buzz in. They almost immediately let you in and you jump into the elevator, pressing the button for the 4th floor. As the elevator makes its way up you nervously fidget your hands. What if they don't like you? What if you don't like them? What if they're old men? What if... You lose your train of thought when the elevator doors open. You exit the elevator and turn to the right, seeing the door that says 4D on it. Approaching the door, you knock three times and wait. The door opens and your mind goes blank.  
"Hey, you must be y/n l/n, from craigslist. I'm Ben, we've been emailing about the open room," says the gorgeous man in front of you.  
"Um..yeah that's me. Nice to meet you," you abruptly hold out your hand for him to shake, which he does.  
Opening the door so you can come in he asks, "So are you new Seattle?"  
"Uh, n-no, I'm not. Just trying to find a new apartment," you laugh nervously, "I got an eviction notice two days ago from my current landlord so I'm kinda desperate right now if I'm being honest. I normally wouldn't go through Craigslist to find a place to live, uh, no offense, but that was my last hope this time."  
"Yeah I get that, our old roommate just moved out to live with his boyfriend and the three of us can't exactly pay rent on our own so we're a bit desperate too," he says as he scratches the back of his neck. "Anyways, you can have a seat over here, my brothers should be out soon," he lets you know as he leads you to a seat in the living room area. As you gaze around the apartment you take note of the open layout before you're brought out of your day dream by two other people coming into the room. When you look at them you can't help but gape. They all have the same face.  
The blonde one makes his way over to you with an outstretched hand, "Hi, I'm Matt," he smiles as you shake his hand. The third brother with black hair walks past you and sits down on the couch next to Ben. "And that's Kylo," Matt says nodding back towards his brother then looks back at you and whispers, "sorry about him, he's a little anti social." You retake a seat in the armchair diagonal to the couch and brothers.  
Ben breaks the silence, "So you know rent is $1,100 already and you would have your own room but there is only one bathroom. The neighborhood is pretty safe and all that stuff. Do you have any questions for us?"  
"So you're...triplets?" You ask, unsure.  
Ben and Matt exchange a look before saying, "Yeah we probably should have given you a bit of a heads up."  
"That would’ve been nice, would've saved me the shock," you laugh, "Do you think I could see the room?"  
They lead you to the room and Matt speaks up, "You're lucky, this is actually the biggest bedroom in the loft, and you'd be paying the lowest rent."  
"I would? I can pay the same amount you guys are paying. It's really no problem."  
You hear a deep voice scoff then say, "Really? It doesn't seem like you can, I mean you got kicked out of your last apartment right?"  
"Kylo," Ben hissed as he elbows him in the ribs before Kylo turns around and walks out of the room, "sorry about him again, I don't know what's up with him he's usually polite."  
"It's fine, really, I actually would love to sign the lease if you guys are okay with it," you say with a smile.  
"That would be great! I think you'll fit in really well here," Matt says with a contagious smile.  
Suddenly Kylo walks back into the frame of the door and harshly says, "Ben, Matt, loft meeting, now!"  
Ben and Matt give you a sympathetic look and say they'll be right back before leaving in the direction Kylo went. After nearly ten minutes they all walk back into the room. Matt and Ben have satisfied smirks on their faces while Kylo has an annoyed expression.  
"Welcome to the loft!"


	2. U-Haul? I-Haul? We-Haul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of stressing and packing, you finally move in! You start becoming friendlier with Ben and Matt. Kylo is still a big question mark.

The boys follow Kylo into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. 

“You guys can’t be serious,” Kylo states with a pointed look.  
“I don’t see what’s wrong here. She’s a perfectly normal person and she’ll fit in just fine,” Matt argues.  
“Yeah I agree with Matt. It doesn’t hurt that she’s not ugly either,” Ben joins in.  
“That’s exactly the problem,” Kylo explains, “look if she moves in here there can be absolutely no funny business between you two, actually you too Matt, I don’t trust you either right now.”  
“Kylo calm down-”  
“No! I’m dead serious right now. It’ll mess up the whole atmosphere of the loft, which is exactly why I think it’s a bad idea,” Kylo hisses.

“Look man, she needs a place to stay and we need a fourth roommate. I say we put it to a vote,” Ben suggests, knowing that Matt and him will out-vote Kylo. They vote for whether or not they should let y/n into the loft and Ben's theory was correct. The vote was 2 to 1. Kylo was annoyed but decided there was nothing he could do just yet, it would have to wait. Happy with the outcome, Matt and Ben leave the bathroom and back to y/n’s new room with a bummed out Kylo following behind. 

“Welcome to the loft!” Ben nearly shouts while giving you one of the biggest smiles you’d ever seen.  
“Wow! Thank you guys so much, you just made my day,” you say with a slight grin on your face. 

They lead you to the kitchen (a full sized one, unlike your dingy kitchenette at your now-ex-apartment) and give you the papers to sign in order to move in. After spending a little while reading through and signing your name to all the dotted lines you set down the pen. Giving the papers to Matt and grabbing your bag to head to your apartment, you wave bye to the triplets.

As you pretty much dance home you consider the fact that you’ll probably have to rent a moving truck and that you should probably tell Paige your new address. You send her a text letting her know you got the place and tagged your new address too. Instead of waiting for a reply you put your phone away and continue on your way home.

As you close and lock the door to your apartment you take a look around and start thinking about how you’ll have to get rid of most of your furniture.   
Hah. Good riddance.

Interrupting your thoughts, your phone starts ringing. Answering, you hear Paige starting to interrogate you.

“How did it go? That’s a stupid question, it obviously went well if you’re moving. What about your roommates? When are you moving? Do you need help?”  
“Woah, Tico, one question at a time,” I reply.  
“Okay okay, tell me about the place,” she calms down.  
You think back to the loft for a second before answering, “It was amazing! So much nicer than my place now. I honestly can’t wait to move in.”  
“I can’t wait to see it. You are going to invite me over once you move aren’t you? Speaking of that, how are your roommates?” Paige inquires impressively in a single breath.  
“They seem really nice, well, most of them. One of them seems like he has something against me. Oh! And they’re triplets! And all guys!” you explain.  
“Y/n. You’re joking. You’re living with three identical guys? Are they hot? And one of them doesn’t like you? Just ignore him,” she suggests.

“It’s kinda funny, they’re identical except for their hair. And I’ll try to ignore him but I just feel bad. I mean, I don’t know what I could’ve possibly done to offend him?” you say, trying to think of a possible explanation to why Kylo doesn’t like you or want you to live in the Loft. Coming up empty handed, you start to explain your issue with needing to spend more money to rent a moving truck before Paige cuts you off.

“Wait a minute, don’t act like you aren’t avoiding my question about if they’re hot.”  
Letting out a deep sigh before answering, “I mean...if I’m being honest, yes, soo hot. But I can’t think that. I live with them now and there's no scenario where I end up dating, or even hooking up with, one of them. I doubt any of them see me that way, especially Kylo.”  
“Aw come on, I’m pretty sure at least one of them would volunteer themselves. Maybe Kylo would sacrifice himself,” Paige laughs as you roll your eyes, even though she can’t see you.  
“Ha-ha,” you deadpan, “very funny Paige.”  
“Hey, why don’t you ask your new roomies to help you move. I mean one of them has got to have a car, right?” she asks.  
Considering this you respond, “I don’t know, we don’t know each other very well. I would feel bad asking them for help.”  
“Y/n, you’re once again overthinking. You said that the two that aren’t Kylo were nice, they would definitely help you, what were their names again?” Paige explains, trying to convince you to ask the brothers.  
“Ban and Matt? I mean they were pretty welcoming. I don’t know..maybe I will ask them. Don’t even know when I’m moving in yet,” I counter, hoping she’ll drop the subject. Paige gets the hint and changes the subject to whatever nonsense show she’s watching now. After an hour of talking to her, you decide you should probably contact Ben about moving in and say your goodbyes to Paige.

You type out a text to Ben asking when would be a good time to move in. He responds almost immediately saying that you could move in on Thursday, if that’s good with you. You text back and forth a while longer before you finally work up the courage to ask if he has a car you could borrow to move in with and if he’ll help. Of course, just like paige said, he’s more than willing and says he’ll bring his brothers too. Overly satisfied with his answer you thank him and send him your address before shutting off your phone to start going through your belongings, sorting them into ‘keep’, ‘donate’, and ‘throw away’ piles.

After a long evening of organizing you’ve finally sorted through everything you own, including your ratty couch which definitely belongs in the ‘throw away’ pile. Finally able to relax, you snatch leftovers from the fridge and sit down on your bed, trying to get comfortable. 

___________________________

It was a lot harder to find cardboard boxes nowadays than you had assumed it would be. But after finally rounding up six large boxes you made your way back to your apartment which is where you are now, putting everything into said boxes. You used two for clothes, three for decorations and other personal items, then the last one for your bedding. You left the bigger furniture like the bedframe and vintage chair out to be disassembled with the help of y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶n̶e̶w̶ ̶b̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶s̶ Matt and Ben.

For the second time this week you wake up before your alarm. Taking in a deep breath before opening your eyes, you breathe in the smell of morning in the neighborhood for the last apartment, trying to recover from your nearly-annihilated toe, you hear time. It all happened so fast, you couldn’t believe it was already moving day. Getting out of bed to get to see Ben and Matt, you stub your toe on one of the many boxes littering your apartment.

“Shit! shit! ahh Jesus!” you shout while holding your foot. Hobbling around your apartment, holding your nearly-annihilated toe, you hear a “ding” signaling you got a text. Making your way over to where you dropped your phone, you see that it’s from Ben and says: ‘Hey y/n, we’re coming over in an hour. Just thought I’d give you a heads up. We’re bringing two cars so that should hopefully fit all of your stuff. See you soon!’

Remembering you were going to get dressed before the whole box to toe situation happened you get up from the floor and find a box with clothes in it. Deciding to just wear some leggings and a green crewneck with a tank top underneath, you get dressed and move into the kitchen. Digging through your cupboards and checking the fridge, you realize you don’t have any food. You decide to visit a cafe for breakfast and coffee and make your way out of your apartment building, locking up your place behind you. 

You unlock your door with coffee and muffin in-hand then going to sit at your two person kitchen table, ready to eat. As you stuff your face full of muffin you get another text from Ben saying he’s on his way. Finishing up your breakfast, you go to move all the boxes so they’re next to the front door and ready to move.

___________________________

You dump the contents of the dust pan in the trash and put your broom down before opening the door.

“Morning y/n. Excited for the move?” Ben asks immediately.  
You give him a wide grin, “Very excited! I’m all packed up. I just need help taking apart my bed and a chair.”  
“Sounds good, Matt and Kylo should be up here any minute. Kylo couldn’t find a single parking spot,” Ben says with a chuckle as you let him in, propping the door open with a rock.  
“Wait. Kylo came?” You question while trying to hide your shock.  
Based on Ben’s reaction, it might not have been too easy getting him here, “Yeah, Matt just has the magic touch with Kylo. I honestly don’t know how he does it.”  
You hesitate before responding, “Well, the more the merrier...right?”  
“Hmph, that’s not always the case with Kylo,” Ben gives you an apologetic look, “but forget him, let’s start disassembling that bed.” 

You guys get to work on the bed, placing all of the screws and small pieces into a bag while you put the bigger pieces into Ben’s car. If you were being completely honest, you were surprised by how nice Ben’s car was. He drove a silver Range Rover. Definitely not what you expected from a guy living with three roommates. But then again, the loft was pretty nice and was in a nice part of town. Now that you think of it, you were getting a crazy good deal. How much were they paying for rent?

Interrupting your thoughts, a familiar voice shouts out to you. You turn away from putting the last piece of your bed frame into Ben’s car only to see Matt and Kylo making their way toward you guys. 

You give them a wave and Ben steps forward a little bit, “Took you guys long enough.”  
“Hey it’s not my fault there’s no parking around here,” Kylo grumbles.  
“Well we’re here now and ready to help! So whatcha got for us y/n?” Matt interjects.  
You start towards your apartment and the triplets follow, “All I have left are some boxes and a chair.” When you reach the entry, Matt goes to check out the chair only to inform you it’s not possible to disassemble. Instead of taking it apart like you were planning on doing, Ben and Kylo put it in the back of Ben’s car. 

Everyone helps load up the rest of the boxes until you’re done, “Thank you guys so much for the help and the car. You really saved me.”  
“We’re your roommates now, you can rely on us for anything,” Matt explains.  
Apparently Kylo didn’t agree with this because he adds, “Well I don't know about anything.”

“Oh Ben, if you don’t mind could we stop at the trash centre. I have some old furniture to throw away. The garbage truck won’t take some of it,” you ask.  
A smirk creeps onto Ben’s face, “Sorry sweetheart but I don't have any room left in my car. However..Kylo’s car does. Kylo? Would you mind taking y/n to get rid of her furniture?”  
Knowing Ben thinks this is hilarious, Kylo is even more bothered, “Yes. Fine. I’ll take you to throw your shit away.”

A little scared of being alone with Kylo for a long period of time, you fumble with your key before putting it in your mailbox for the landlord. You wave to Matt and Ben before starting the walk to Kylo’s car. I wonder what his car looks like. 

“Sorry you had to park so far away. It can be a nightmare finding parking occasionally around here. How many blocks away are you?” You ask hesitantly, looking up at him.  
His tense jaw visibly softens at the sound of your voice before he speaks, “Just four blocks down. Three straight then to the left one.”  
You hum in response and continue your walk in silence, not feeling as anxious as you did before. 

___________________________

Like you had suspected, Kylo has a nice car. A black Porsche to be exact. It was odd sitting in such an expensive vehicle. You also found it kind of ironic how you’re taking such a nice car to throw away trashy old furniture. Speaking of, you feel the car come to a stop and you snap back to reality, noticing you’ve made it to the trash centre. Kylo gets out immediately and grabs some of the furniture. You do the same and make your way to one of the many huge dumpsters. Although the car ride and trash-throwing-away had been silent, you felt as if you were being judged by Kylo. You still can’t figure out why he could possibly not like you. 

As you speed towards the loft, you could almost cut the tension which has magically appeared. You feel Kylo speed up even more than he already is. Maybe his goal is to kill me before I even move in. As he pulls into his parking spot in the parking garage underneath the building, you unbuckle and get out faster than you thought was humanly possible. You quickly realize you don’t have a key and have to wait for Kylo, who seems to be taking his sweet time. 

“In a rush?” He jokes.  
“Nope, just excited to move in,” you reply.  
He mumbles something you can’t quite make out before pushing past you and into the elevator. As you experience what feels like the longest elevator ride you’ve ever been on you think about what it’ll be like to live here. Will Kylo always act like this? At least Ben and Matt are normal. 

Making your way into the loft you see that Matt and Ben have already put the boxes into your new room. Matt comes out of what you assume to be his room and asks if you want some help putting your bed back together. Him helping you set up your bed turns into him helping you put your room together. It takes you about three hours with his help. It really gave you a chance to get to know Matt better. Turns out, you have a lot in common. You both love Avatar: The Last Airbender and are big movie fanatics.

“Hey everybody! Dinner time!” Ben yells from the kitchen. Almost right when he yells, your stomach rumbles, “Wow perfect timing,” you say to Matt. You guys laugh as you leave your room. Joining Kylo and Ben where they’re standing in the kitchen, you sit on one of the stools in front of the island. Ben passes you a plate full of pasta.

“Ben I swear you know the way to my heart,” you tease.  
Successful with your tease, Ben blushes but soon composes himself, “Oh c’mon y/n, you act like you didn’t already know I’m smooth.”

Kylo scoffs and makes his way to the table. Taking the hint, you follow and take the only seat left which is across from Matt...and next to Kylo. There isn’t much conversation since you are all so hungry. After you’ve all successfully filled up on carbs Matt breaks the silence, “Y/n did you hear that they’re putting Legends of Korra on Netflix next week?”  
“I heard that! Are you gonna watch it?” you respond excitedly.  
“Of course! I think the real question is are we gonna watch it together?”  
You nod, “Definitely”  
“Wow thanks for the invite,” Ben huffs, fake-annoyed.  
Shrugging you say, “Sorry Ben. Avatar fans only. Maybe next time though.”  
Ben then looks at Kylo and says, “Hey dude we should do our own thing.”  
Not too thrilled with this idea Kylo stands up saying, “Yeah, probably not. I have things to do,” before leaving to his room which is right off the kitchen. The three of you watch him do so before Ben huffs, “Ugh he’s so lame.”

Ben, Matt, and you all clean up before going your separate ways. You decide to make your bed and then check your email for any job replies. Not having any you set your laptop to the side in order to change into pajamas, which is basically just your tiny shorts and a big sweatshirt. After getting comfortable you search the web for more job openings near you. You end up applying to a bookstore, library, and an animal shelter as a receptionist. Particularly interested in the position at the animal shelter, you’re satisfied for the night. You skip out of your new room with toiletries in hand, ready to set them up in the bathroom. 

Entering the bathroom you see Matt and Kylo but the second Kylo notices you he’s out the door. Looking to Matt for answers he just shrugs. 

“Sorry about him again,” he says before changing the subject, “here we made some space for your things.”

Setting your stuff down in the cleared space, you get to washing your face and brushing your teeth. Matt does the same next to you before Ben comes in to join.

“Another party without me? I thought you enjoyed my company y/n!” Ben jokes as he applies toothpaste to his toothbrush.   
“Aw Ben you think too highly of me,” you egg on.  
He tries to say something along the lines of “oh shut up I just wanna hang out with you” but it just came out as a series of mumbles and toothpaste. You and Matt laugh and say your goodnights. 

“See you in the morning y/n.”  
“You too Matty, goodnight,” you say.

Ben spits the toothpaste out of his math and chimes in, “Aw goodnight Matty. Goodnight y/n.” He pulls you in for a hug and you return it, “Goodnight Ben,” then head to bed, hoping to get a good night of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot! I'm still trying to figure out the formatting on here but I'm doing the best I can for now. Also, sorry if the story's a little boring right now. I'm still trying to pace it and right now it's mostly just build up. Would you like to see more dialogue? Or if you have any other suggestions I would love to know!


	3. Early Bird Catches the Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is high between you and a certain confusing roommate. But everything happens for a reason, right? You finally get a job interview. Things are looking up for you.

You could not sleep. It’s been at least two hours since everyone went to sleep and you weren’t even close to falling into the deep sleep you longed for. Something about sleeping in new places just made you restless.

A chill runs through you as your bare feet touch the cold concrete floor of your room. You make a mental note to get a rug before getting out of bed. You creep out of your room, trying to be as quiet as possible. You glance towards Ben's door, which is across from yours, wondering if he’s awake. Probably not, I mean, he went to sleep hours ago. You make your way down the hall and to the kitchen. Your whole train of thought was that if you can’t fall asleep, drinking water will help. You weren't sure if it actually helped but might as well give it a try. 

Proud of yourself for silently grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, you start filling it up with the water from the fridge. You lean against the counter and start chugging. Then refilling the glass. Then chugging. Refilling. Then finally sipping it slowly. All of a sudden you see a big shadowy figure out of the corner of your eye. You jump nearly a foot in the air and are about to scream when you see what, or who, it is.

Of course it’s Kylo, you think. You make eye contact with him and for a split second you think you see fear in his eyes. Almost as if you scared him just as much as he’d scared you. Realizing you’ve both been silently staring into each other's souls for almost a minute, you break eye contact, only to notice that he’s shirtless. Oh good lord! He’s shredded! Eight-pack and all!

“Done staring?” He breaks the silence.

Thank god it’s dark because you turn bright red, “I wasn’t- Ugh nevermind. What’re you doing up right now? Oh no I didn't wake you did I?” you babble, “Sorry if I did I really thought I was being quiet.” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” He replies, still staring.

Becoming even more embarrassed (if that’s even possible), “Oh um I just couldn’t sleep...it happens everytime I try to sleep somewhere new, nothing to worry about.”

He lets out a grunt/scoff noise before forming actual words, “I wasn’t worried, just wondering why you’re bothering me in the middle of the night.”

“Bothering you? I was just standing here! As a matter of fact, you’re the one bothering me!” you whisper-shout in disbelief. The arrogance of this man!

Kylo makes his way past you to grab what seems like a midnight snack that you can’t quite make out in the dark. He leans against the counter perpendicular to you and stares again, trying to figure out your deal, “Hey, look. This is my apartment. You’re the stranger here, y/n.”

This infuriates you even more. It's like he’s trying to piss you off, “Well guess what! I live here now so I guess that makes it my apartment too.”

“The only reason you live here is because Ben thinks you're hot and wants to get in your pants,” he hisses.

“What’s your problem with me? I really don’t get it. You won’t even give me a chance, it seems like you made up your mind about me before you met me, let alone saw me,” you ask, looking, no begging, for answers. But there are none. Kylo just rolls his eyes and shoves his way past you, his bare skin a̶c̶c̶i̶d̶e̶n̶t̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ touching your arm, and back to his room. Well that went great. 

You put your now empty cup in the sink to wash in the morning and flop onto the couch, thinking about Kylo and what he said. Ben thinks you're hot? That was something to seriously consider. You said before you wouldn’t be involved with any of the triplets, but that was before you knew one of them thought you were hot too…right? At some point while you were thinking, you were overcome by sleep. Dragging you into the deep, dreamless sleep you had hoped for hours ago.

___________________________

You slowly come to consciousness as you’re being shaken. Cracking your eyes open and groaning lightly you see a shirtless figure yet again. It’s almost as if shirts don’t exist in the loft. Ugh Kylo again- wait no...Ben? Quickly realizing you don’t know where you are you shoot up into a sitting position. Ben steps away from you and rests his hands on his hips.

“Hey are you good? I was about to go out on a run when I noticed you on the couch. Did you sleep out here last night?” He asks with a furrowed brow and concerned tone. Yup that’s definitely Ben and not Kylo.

Still confused as to what’s going on you take in your surroundings before realizing you must’ve fallen asleep on the couch. Sunlight is barely peeking through the windows which means it must still be early.

“Uh yeah I couldn’t sleep so I got some water and I guess I fell asleep out here without even realizing it, sorry,” I explain while I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

“No it’s okay, but let’s get you back to your room so the others don’t wake you when they wake up,” He says as he holds out a hand to help you up. Remembering what Kylo said to you last night you hesitate for a second before graciously accepting his help. He leads you back to your room with his hand on your lower back, since you’re still half asleep. Once he successfully gets you through the door you nearly jump into your bed, ready to go back to sleep. 

Laughing at you as you get comfortable in the sheets, “Okay y/n, I’ll see you later. Sleep well.” He gives you one last glance before closing the door and you fall back asleep.

___________________________

Waking up for the second time was much calmer. You roll over to look at the time and it reads 8:30am. Not too bad. You can hear Matt playing video games in the living room from your bedroom. Getting ready for the day, even though you don’t have any plans, you put on some green cargo pants and a maroon cropped tank.

Walking into the living room you see Matt leaning forward on the couch, so submersed in his game he doesn’t even notice you.

Trying to get his attention you give him a small wave and say, “Good morning Matt.” Nothing. “Matt?” Not sure what will get his attention, without thinking, you blurt out, “Matty.”

He suddenly straightens his posture, looking at you, “What?”

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to call you that. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I was just trying to get your attention. Uh-”

He runs a hand through his blonde locks, nervously watching you spew nonsense, until he finally interrupts you, “No it’s fine. I mean, uh, I like it.”

“Haha, good to know. Just wanted to say good morning,” You laugh.

“Oh, well, morning y/n,” Matt smiles before going back to his video game.

Walking away from him and into the kitchen your eyes go straight to Kylo, who’s looming over the island and his phone, looking moody as ever. Thinking he doesn’t see you, even though you’re right in front of him, you creep by to the fridge. You’re about to open the fridge when you see Kylo stand to his full height. He looks over at you and speaks up, “So, Matty, huh?”

You turn to face him and defensively cross your arms, “What? Do you have a problem with that?”

“I never said that. It just seems like you’re trying to get him wrapped around your finger too. Just like Ben is,” He squints his eyes.

Your jaw drops in disbelief, “You cannot be serious. Neither of them are, what’d you say? Wrapped around my finger? That’s honestly ridiculous Kylo.”

“I see the way they look at you. Don’t act so oblivious. I know that’s the only reason you moved in here.”

This makes you roll your eyes, “I moved in here because I’m broke as a rock. And it’s called being nice. We’re friends. Maybe if you weren’t so quick to judge we’d be friends too.” You move past him, begging the tears that have started to form not to fall. He pushed you too far this time. What does he think you are? A whore? Holding yourself together, you throw on your shoes and grab your key and purse. 

Storming towards the door you glance at Matt and announce, “I’ll be back later,” then shut the door, a little more forcefully than you should’ve. As soon as the elevator doors shut, you let a single tear slip, but quickly regain your neutral face. You would not let Kylo affect you like this. What was his problem anyway? Maybe he just has personal issues and it has nothing to do with you. But he seems so normal around Matt and pretty normal around Ben most of the time? So why you.

You make your way down the street, slowly regaining your composure, although you’re still furious at Kylo. Your stomach makes an inhuman sound, interrupting your mind-ranting. I guess I’m hungry. I mean you haven’t eaten in over 12 hours. Poor body. As you're walking down the sidewalk you notice a cafe a few shops away. Speeding up, you walk into the shop and up to the counter.

“Hi what can I get you today?” the friendly looking man at the counter asks you. 

“I’ll just have a muffin and iced latte please,” you say and glance at his name tag. Huh. Finn. Nice name.

“Name for the order?” Finn looks at you.

“Y/n,” you smile back.

“That’ll be out momentarily,” Finn says as he gives you your muffin and starts making the coffee.

You go and take a seat by one of the large windows that surround the shop. You’ve calmed down quite a bit since you walked into the coffee shop. Something about the environment was just so calming. I should come here more often, you thought.

“Iced latte for y/n,” Finn says, just loud enough so you can hear but not loud enough to disrupt the people quietly working. As you're walking up to the counter you notice a help wanted sign. Deciding to ask Finn about it, you grab your coffee and walk back over to the register. 

“Hi what can- Oh! It’s you again. Something wrong with the coffee?” he asks, a bit worried.

Putting him at ease, you answer, “No it's great, actually! I actually wanted to ask about the help wanted sign. Are you guys hiring?”

“As a matter of fact, we are! I could sign you up for an interview with the owner if you’d like,” He smiles.

“That would be amazing! Thank you so much! You don’t know how much better you just made my day,” You laugh a little.

“Ya know what. I like you. I’ll put in a good word with the owner for you. I really hope you get the job. It would make my life a whole lot easier,” He laughs along, flashing his bright teeth.

You end up exchanging numbers and you thank him again. Heading home, you feel accomplished and ready to take on whatever Kylo throws at you this time. Nothing could break your spirit today. I guess I might be spending more time in the coffee shop than I thought, you think to yourself.

Walking through the door to the loft, Matt is no longer on the couch and Kylo is nowhere to be seen. You go to your room and sit in your vintage chair. Deciding you should try to find Matt, or even Ben, you leave your room once again. First knocking on Ben’s door, there’s no answer at first but when you start walking away the door flies open to a wet, half naked Ben.

You stare at him in confusion as he puts a random shirt on, “Good morning once again,” he says.

“How was your run?” you ask, trying to distract yourself from how in-shape he is.

“It was good, a little tiring, but nice,” Ben explains.

Still a little preoccupied thinking about his abs you struggle to respond but finally do, “That’s good. Do you know where Matt is by any chance?”

He produces a towel out of thin air and starts drying his hair, “I’m not sure since I was in the shower,” he motions to his dripping hair, “but I would assume he’s in his room or on the couch.”

“He’s not on the couch so I guess I’ll check his room. Care to join?” you smirk, knowing he’d love to.

“Y/n, you know me too well,” Ben winks.

Ben wraps the towel around his shoulders and leads you to Matt’s room, which is just down the hall from Ben’s. Instead of knocking, Ben barges in.

“Maaatt!” he sings, “you have guests.”

Blushing, you cautiously enter the foreign room. Looking around you notice it’s very neat, even though every surface is packed full, it all seems organized. You look to Matt who’s trying to swat Ben’s reaching hands away from his keyboard. Successfully getting Ben to leave him alone, he notices you standing by the door.

“Y/n! Where’d you go? I was gonna text you but realized I don’t have your number,” Matt explains.

“I just went to a coffee shop a couple blocks away. I actually have a job interview there soon. The coffee was really great too, as most coffee is in Seattle. Oh, I also had a really good muffin,” you rant, giving the boys the whole rundown on your morning.

“Wow that’s great!” Matt exclaims.

“Yeah we should celebrate your job interview!” Ben jumps up.

“Ben, we should celebrate after she actually gets the job...no offense,” Matt says shyly.

You let out a light laugh, “No you’re so right Matt. I might not even get the job.”

“Still, y/n. I’m proud of you for getting an interview!” Ben nearly shouts, astonished you and Matt aren’t as excited as he is. Suddenly, he grabs you, his arms around your waist, and lifts you into the air. You screech in shock, bracing yourself by putting your hands on his shoulders. He throws you onto the bed and starts tickling you.

“You should be more excited!” he laughs.

“Please. Stop. I can’t breath,” you gasp between breaths.

“Ben stop torturing the poor girl,” Matt interferes. 

“Not until she says how proud she is of herself.”

“I haven’t,” you gasp, “gotten the job,” another gasp, “yet.”

Matt decides you’ve had enough, thank god, and yanks Ben’s suffocating, but totally hot, body off you. Finally able to regain your breath, you spread out on Matt’s bed, almost taking up all of it. That is, until Ben shoves you over so he can sit.

Giving into Ben you look at him and half whisper, “I am really excited for the job. I hope I get it.”

A huge smile spreads across his face, “Yes! Good! I know you’ll get it. How could they not hire you? You’re perfect!”

Embarrassed by this, you turn over so your face-down. Matt turns around in his desk chair and glances at Ben smirking and then at you, laying like a starfish.

“So, any plans for the day?” Matt asks.

This causes you to look up at him and smile, “How about a movie marathon?”

Apparently Ben really likes this idea because he runs out of the room yelling, “I’ll get the snacks.”

You and Matt give each other the same ‘he’s ridiculous’ look then start discussing the movies you should watch. 

“I mean Lord of the Rings is good but they’re so long!” you argue.

“But they’re such good movies!” Matt counters.

“Okay but what about Indiana Jones? Still great movies but it won’t take two whole days to watch all of them,” you suggest.

“I mean they’re good but not as good as Lord of the Rings.”

You and Matt try to figure out what movie series to watch as you properly prepare the living room for movie night. As you guys finish up, Ben walks in with his arms filled with food. At this point, you’ve all changed into your pajamas even though it's still pretty early in the day. But you can’t have a movie night/day without pajamas! At least that’s what Ben said.

“What are you guys choosing between?” Ben asks as he sets down all the snacks.

“Okay Lord of the Rings or Indiana Jones?” Matt asks.

“Well who chose what?” Ben looks at you for answers.

“No no no. Not fair. That’d be a biased answer,” Matt says before you can say anything.

“Hm well I know you really like Lord of the Rings, Matt,” Ben ponders, “So I’m gonna have to go with Indiana Jones. Did I make the right choice y/n?”

“Yes!” You high five Ben, “Sorry Matty, looks like we’re watching Indy.”

“Woah, wait a minute. Matty?” Ben questions.

“Yeah. Matty,” Matt smirks at Ben.

You shake off their odd interaction and jump onto the couch, wrapping yourself in a blanket, as Matt puts in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Ben sits next to you and Matt joins on the other side of you, so you’re sandwiched between them. You cuddle closer to your blanket, thinking about how great today has been. The best day you’ve had in awhile, despite how it started. Hopefully your luck continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as usual. I think I'm going to post a new chapter every Tuesday and Friday or Tuesday and Saturday. 
> 
> If you've never seen New Girl, here's a link to the layout of the loft: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/575264552402214516/?nic_v2=1a3TATR9U  
> I think I'm also going to start linking the outfits y/n wears? I don't know, maybe not but I will for this chapter: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/633387436121072/?nic_v2=1a3TATR9U


	4. Don't Do Drugs, Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up Ben is a nearly impossible task. Accidentally drugging him doesn't help the situation.

You let out another yawn. It was probably the fourth one in the past ten minutes. The movie night had gone great, you had watched all four Indiana Jones movies. Ben fell asleep halfway through the third one, you were struggling to not fall asleep, and Matt seemed to be half asleep.

You’re trying to get up from under your blanket when Ben’s head falls onto your shoulder, followed by his body falling into yours. You freeze, checking if he woke up. Apparently not. Unsure of what to do, you look over at Matt for help, only to find that he’s fallen asleep as well.

“I shouldn’t leave them out here,” you think to yourself out loud. If you did, they would most likely wake up and move themselves at some point. But Ben was nice enough to wake you up this morning. The nice thing to do would be to return the favor.

Deciding to make sure Ben and Matt got back to their rooms, you slowly and carefully slide out from under Ben. He falls onto the couch so he's fully laying down, making your job more difficult. For less than a second you consider seeing if Kylo’s awake to help you, but you quickly push that thought out of your head. He would never.

Seeing as Matt just fell asleep you try to wake him up first, “Matt,” you whisper while nudging him, “Matty wake up.” Nothing. You shake him a little harder and he just barely wakes up.

“Huhmm,” Matt hums out, still pretty much asleep.

“Matty you should sleep in your room,” you whisper as you try to get him up.

Realizing what you’re trying to do, he stands up and stumbles forward a bit before you catch him and help him down the hall. You come to a stop at his door and push it open. Matt sluggishly drags his feet as you lead him to his bed. When you reach the edge he flops down on it and wraps himself up in his sheets, like a swaddled baby.

You take a moment to look at him, gazing at his soft features and fluffy blonde curls that are splayed out on his pillow. A soft snore coming from his mouth snaps you out of whatever trance you were in.

Walking into the living room you see Ben spread out on the couch, somehow taking up over half of the already oversized couch. You stand in front of him with your hands on your hips, trying to think of how you’re going to do this. He won’t be easy to wake up like Matt was. But he’s also way too heavy to carry. Kylo creeps back into your mind. If you could only- No. No way. You can do this.

You’re going to try and wake him up. Shaking Ben’s shoulder, he doesn’t move. You try shaking him harder but that doesn’t do anything. 

“Ben. Ben wake up,” you whisper. Then you try talking at a normal level, “Ben you need to get up.” Still nothing. Sighing, you try prying open his eyes. Nope. It doesn’t wake him up and is just plain creepy. You collapse onto the ground and let out a huff of hair. How are you going to do this?

Suddenly, an all too familiar voice speaks out, “That was pathetic.”

Great. Just the person to bring a smile to your face. Rolling your eyes you look over to where he’s watching you from in the kitchen and retort, “I’m trying my best. You could always help me.”

For a split second you think you see a kind of twinkle in his eyes, but it must’ve just been the street lights. He stares at you before responding, “You’re not going to be able to move him, y/n. Just leave him. Sleeping on the couch for a night won’t kill him.” And then he’s gone. Back into his room.

This only motivates you further to get Ben to bed. You won’t sleep until he’s asleep in his room, only if it is to spite Kylo. 

At this point, you’re over being gentle. You get right up next to his face and try again. “Ben. Wake up. Please please please wake up,” you shake him. Nothing. How was he not waking up?

You grab a glass of water from the kitchen and hesitate as you stand over Ben. This should do it...right? You throw the water on his face and shut your eyes in preparation for him to yell at you. 

When it’s completely silent, you open your eyes warily. You’ve got to be kidding me. Ben’s still sound asleep. This has to be some kind of practical joke. 

Putting your hands on your hips for the second time, you use your stern voice, “Ben if this is a joke and you’re awake you better get up right now.” He doesn’t budge so you try again, “If you’re awake and don’t get up right now I’m not talking to you for a week.”

You're about to give up when a lightbulb in your brain lights up. If he hasn’t woken up yet then the chances of him waking up are slim, so you can just drag him to his room. Yeah! That’s a great idea!

You grab Ben by the ankles and pull, stopping right before he falls off the couch. You grab him from under his arms and carefully place him on the rug. You then drag him through the living room and to his room. 

Your next challenge was getting him in bed. As you're pulling him through the doorway you apparently aren’t watching where his body is because his head smacks the doorframe. You drop his legs and rush over to his face, kneeling down next to him.

He groans a little and moves his head away from you.

“Ben, oh my god, are you okay? Ben?” you ask frantically.

“Ughhh,” he groans again, bringing his hand up to his head.

You grab his face and turn it so he’s facing you. You lean over his face to get a good look at the side of his head. There’s no blood but there will definitely be a bruise there by tomorrow.

“Hi,” Ben slurs, as he is barely awake.

Sitting back down, still holding his face you look at him with a concerned face and speak softly, “Ben are you okay?”

“I have a headache and my skull kinda hurts,” he complains.

“Okay, well, let’s get you into bed so you can go back to sleep.”

“No, I’m awake now, I can’t go back to sleep,” he whines, almost just like a toddler.

You stand up and hold out your hands to help Ben up, “C’mon Ben, you don’t want to sleep on the floor.”

Knowing you’re right, he grabs your hands and hoists himself up, nearly pulling you down. He doesn’t let go of your hands until he sits down on the edge of his bed. You look down at him for a minute before speaking up,

“Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do to make your head feel better?”

He looks up at you with sleepy eyes and asks, “Can you get me Advil and water?”

You bring him a glass of water from the kitchen and a container of Advil you found in the bathroom. He thanks you and takes two of the pills and chugs the water. You stand in front of him for a few minutes, waiting to see if he has any other requests. All of a sudden he reaches forward and wraps his arms around your waist, burying his face in your stomach. Not sure what to do, you just stand there with your arms up in the air.

Ben mumbles something into you. Not sure what he said you ask, “What?”

He looks up at you, looking adorable with half-lidded eyes, and says, “That Advil worked really well.”

“Wait, they’re working already? That’s not normal?” You ask with furrowed brows.

Ben gives you a little nod and dopey smile before repositioning his face into your abdomen. You put one of your arms down at your side and the other on his shoulder, “Ben are you okay? The Advil shouldn’t be that strong. Is it really strong?” 

Completely disregarding your question, Ben squeezes you a little tighter and just hums in response. Once again catching you off guard, Ben lays back onto his bed, taking you with him. You tried to resist but it was helpless, he was so much bigger and stronger than you. 

Laying on top of him, you look down to his face. Seeing his eyes closed you check if he’s still awake, “Ben,” you whisper.

“Huh,” he quietly responds.

“I need to go to bed,” you try to get him to let you go.

“Me too. Let's sleep,” He suggests.

“No I mean in my own room.”

He shakes his head and mumbles, “Uh uh.”

You lay there in Ben’s death grip for at least thirty minutes before you accept that he’s not going to let you go. You are not a fan of whatever was in that ‘Advil’. Finally letting sleep overcome you, you close your eyes. The last thing you remember before falling asleep is Ben’s warm breath against your skin.

___________________________

You’re awoken by something tickling at your neck. Cracking open your eyes, you don’t recognize the room, or bed, you’re in. The events of last night quickly come back to you. You trying to get Ben to his room, accidentally drugging him, and him not letting you leave. You turn around and come face to face with Ben, who is still asleep. So that's what was tickling your neck. You are finally able to slip out of his hold and out of bed. You try to silently sneak out of his room, hoping nobody in the loft would notice. However, just your luck (or lack of it) that your absolute, all time favorite roommate was sitting at the head of the dining table and had a perfect view of Ben’s door.

You and Kylo make eye contact just as Ben’s door clicks into place. He gives you the usual glare and you can only assume you look like a deer in headlights. This is not how you wanted the morning to start. This just proves what he said yesterday, well from his perspective it proves it anyways. You obviously didn’t do anything with Ben, but Kylo didn’t know that. In fact, it’s none of his business.

You break eye contact and are about to enter your room when you hear Kylo, “Wow, you just couldn’t keep it in your pants could you.”

You’re about to reply to him but instead walk into your room and close the door a little more forcefully than you should have. “He’s not worth the energy,” you chant to yourself like a mantra. You know you shouldn’t be too bothered by him, but for some odd reason you wanted him to like you so badly. I guess that’s what happens when you want to please everyone.

Moving on with your day, you check your laptop for any new emails. You respond to a few of them. Then you go to check your phone and can’t find it. Trying to think back to where you left it you realize it’s probably on the couch. Deciding to leave your room and face Kylo again, you walk into the living room and immediately spot your phone. You look up to see Kylo typing on his laptop at the table. You look away before he can catch you staring and grab your phone, immediately checking all your notifications. 

You see multiple texts from Paige asking you about Sunday plans and a text from an unknown number. You open up that one and see that it’s from Finn, asking if Monday morning would be a good time for you to come in for an interview. A wide smile breaks onto your face. You don’t notice, because you’re so focused on the text, but Kylo was watching you. Of course, you respond, it would be great and you can’t wait. 

Matt sneaks up behind you and asks, “Still in your pajamas?”

You turn around to face him, blushing, “Uh yeah I haven’t really had a chance to change out of them yet.”

“Did you get any news about the interview yet?” He asks, smiling down at you.

“Uh, yeah, I actually just got a text and I have an interview tomorrow morning!” you say excitedly. 

This causes Matt’s smile to get bigger, “That’s great! I have no doubt you’ll do great.”

“Thanks, Matty. It means a lot,” you shyly respond. 

You tell Matt you’re gonna go get ready and head back to your room. You remember to open Paige’s texts and see that she wants to get together today. You text her back saying you’d love to. You pick out a plain, basic outfit; some light wash levi dad jeans and a 

___________________________

You're brushing your hair in the bathroom when you hear some commotion in the hall. Peaking your head out, you see Ben in just a pair of sweatpants leaving his room. You set down the brush and go check on him. 

“Morning Ben, how’re you feeling?” you ask.

“My head hurts a little but other than I’m okay.”

“Thank god,” you say, relieved that he isn’t still drugged, “I don’t know what was in that Advil but it hit you hard last night. You wouldn’t let me leave.”

“Oh, that wasn’t the pills, sweetheart,” Ben winks with his signature cocky smirk.

Matt interrupts the moment, “Wait. What Advil did you take?”

“Um it was just the bottle in the bathroom,” you say in a confused tone.

“Oh my god. That wasn’t Advil,” Matt says in shock.

“What!” you and Ben both shout in sync.

Matt rubs the back of his neck, “Uh, that was Vicodin.”

“Huh?” Ben says, not knowing what it is. You on the other hand know exactly what Vicodin is.

“Why was there Vicodin in an Advil bottle? That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” you raise your voice.

This makes Matt nervous, “I, uh, I don’t, um well, the bottle broke so I just put it in the Advil bottle because...they’re both painkillers,” he trails off.

“Matt, Vicodin is a strong, addictive drug you can’t put it in an Advil bottle. Anyone could take it,” you try to explain in a soft voice. You find yourself constantly using a softer voice around Matt.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry I just wasn’t thinking and I kinda forgot about it,” he starts to tear up a little bit. He must feel really bad. 

Ben, still oblivious to what’s going on cuts in, “So you guys drugged me?”

“Not on purpose,” you state, “it was all a big mistake. Ben throw away that bottle of Advil in your room.”

The commotion, or more importantly Matt, has caught Kylo’s attention. He walks past Ben as if he’s not even there and straight to Matt, who’s trying to hold in his tears of regret. Kylo puts his arm around Matt’s shoulders and whispers something to him, all while glaring at you. This made you feel absolutely awful for raising your voice at Matt. He didn’t deserve it. Kylo leads Matt away and into Matt’s room, closing the door behind him.

You go into the kitchen to check on Ben and see him making eggs for breakfast. You talk to him a little bit, giving Matt some time. Ben is constantly giving you little smirks and saying flirty things to you, making you blush. You knew he couldn’t be serious. Unless what Kylo said the other day was true. No. You wouldn’t think like that. But, Ben was pretty hot...and sweet. Not as sweet as Matt, though. 

Deciding you had given Matt enough time to calm down a little you knock on his door. You hear some whispers you can’t make out and then a quiet “come in”. Slowly opening the door you see Matt sitting on the edge of his bed and Kylo in the desk chair. 

“Hey Matty, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I wasn’t blaming you for any of that. I’m sorry I raised my voice too, I shouldn’t have done that,” you say shyly as you sit down next to him.

Matt looks at you through red eyes, “No you shouldn’t be sorry. It’s okay and it was my fault. If I wasn’t so stupid-”

You cut him off, “No. Don’t say that. It’s my fault I should’ve checked the pills.”

Matt shakes his head at this and you bring him in for a hug, which he gladly returns. Kylo, on the other hand, is not too thrilled about this. “So you’re just gonna forgive her? After she blamed you?” He asks.

You and Matt are equally baffled by Kylo’s statement, “She just said she didn’t mean to blame me and apologize.” “Yeah, did you just completely ignore our whole conversation?” you add.

Kylo ignores you and looks at Matt, “You shouldn’t let her off so easy.”

Matts arm is still around your shoulders and yours is still around his back. You glance at Matt, searching his face for a reaction. Him and Kylo seem to be silently communicating. Slowly becoming uncomfortable in the weird non-silent silence, you whisper to Matt that you have to go. Matt breaks eye contact with Kylo and studies your face before giving you a small smile and saying, “Okay. I’ll see you later.”

You leave the tension of Matt’s room behind and grab your bag, texting Paige that you’re leaving the loft and will meet her Pike Place Market. You say bye to Ben who is still in the kitchen and are off.

It’s about a 17 minute walk so you listen to your audiobook as you go. You eventually reach Virginia Street and see Paige waiting on the corner, in your usual meeting spot. 

“Hey Tico! How’s it going?” you ask as you approach her.

Paige looks up from her phone when she hears you, “Hey l/n! The walk over was nice and I’m hoping to get some of Jane’s gluten free pasta today. How about you? You have to catch me up on everything!” 

You give Paige the rundown on everything that’s been happening in your life as you guys walk through the market. From the coffee shop job, to upsetting Matt, and everything in between. However, you leave out the parts about Kylo, not wanting to talk or even think about him. Paige catches on to this and doesn’t let you get away with it.

You both sit down at a table in Caffe Ladro after ordering, carrying your fresh flowers and her pasta from the market. “So, how’s the little devil Kylo doing?” Paige asks curiously. You give her a look that says ‘are you really gonna make me talk about him?’ but she doesn’t let you off that easy. 

Taking in a deep breath, you start talking and explain how he’s so annoying and hard impossible to please. “I mean, I tried being friendly, but at this point I don’t think there’s any hope. I can’t do anything right in his eyes,” you complain.

Paige tries to hold back a smirk, confusing you, “What? Why are you smiling?”

“You’re both absolutely ridiculous. I mean, are you sure there’s not another reason he tries to paint you as a bad person?” 

“Like what? I don’t get it.”

“Just give it a while. Don’t give up yet. You’ll see what I mean,” Paige shrugs the idea away.

What could she mean by ‘another reason’? He’s just an unkind person, it’s not that deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading! It means so much and I really appreciate all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks!
> 
> Here's the outfit reference: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/43/01/f0/4301f03b553ae213755ac0a0c8775390.jpg
> 
> I'm really happy with how this is going so far so hopefully you all are enjoying it too.


	5. Incest: It’s a No For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your job interview! And meet someone new. One of these events isn't totally awkward and embarrassing.

You thought about what Paige had said for the rest of the day. Something about it rubbed you the wrong way. Pushing it to the back of your head for now, you take a seat at the table with a plate full of food in your hands. The boys join you and Matt compliments the flowers you got from the market, which you had placed in a vase on the table. He then proceeds to talk about a project he’s doing at work right now. Apparently he’s a computer developer and tech at the biggest technology company in the world, Resistance Tech. And he’s not just a little dinky employee, he’s a very important one who owns a part of the company, which surprised you. This brings you all to the subject of being spied on by the government.

“So you’re telling me you’ve never had an ad pop up for something you were just talking about?” Ben interogats Matt, who is claiming they aren’t spying on us through our phones.

“Well, I mean, I have,” Matt starts. “Aha!” Ben shouts, “So you are being spied on.” “Ben, that’s not enough evidence. It could just be a coincidence,” Matt argues.

“There’s no way that’s a coincidence, Matty. It happens all the time,” you say.

“Look, all I’m saying is it’s not Resistance’s fault.”

“Then how else are they able to have access to that information?” Ben shovels more food into his mouth, finishing his second plate. Kylo had been pretty quiet this whole time, just listening like he always does.

“Hey, if they are, I have nothing to do with it,” Matt confirms and gets up to add his plate to the stack of dirty dishes. You turn your attention from Matt to Ben, “So, now that I know what Matt does for a living, what about you?”

“Eh, nothing too exciting. I work with Matt as the head of marketing. I don’t have anything to do with the making of the products though. I just have to convince people to buy them!” He says with a laugh. You laugh along, “Wow that’s really cool that you guys work together!”

“Yeah, well, it was our uncle and dad’s company before they retired. Gotta keep it in the family, right?” Ben smirks.

“Oh, does that mean you work with them too, Kylo?” you ask, a little hesitant to speak to him.

You quickly realize you shouldn’t have said that because Kylo gives you a glare before getting up and briefly saying, “No. I don’t.” and going back to his room. You stare at his door with worried eyes until Ben interrupts you by grabbing your plate. You thank him and help him do the dishes. Ben rinses the dishes while you put them in the dishwasher. What you don’t notice is that everytime you bent over to put a dish in the washer, Ben would stare at your ass. You were oblivious to this until you put the last dish away and you looked up at him to ask if there were any more and caught him. 

“Ben!” you laugh, a little embarrassed. 

“What? It’s a nice view,” he teases with his signature smirk, making you blush furiously.

In order to distract Ben from your embarrassment, you splash him with some of the sink water. 

“Oh that was a mistake, sweetheart,” Ben splashes you back, turning it into a water fight. You and Ben throw and splash water at each other, shouting lighthearted insults back and forth. Before you know it, you both look like you ran through some sprinklers. 

You put your hands up, “Okay, okay, I surrender, Ben.”

Ben gets a dark, mischievous look in his usual honey eyes. “Hm,” he hums, “that’s too bad, cause I don’t.”

“Wha-” you’re cut off by Ben grabbing the kitchen sink faucet and spraying you with water, causing you to shriek. “Ben, you asshole! I surrendered! Stop! Ben!” you scream while trying to block the water with your hands. 

You must’ve disturbed the sleeping dragon because when you look to the right, you see Kylo standing in the kitchen with his arms crossed as he looks at you and Ben. Ben notices what you’re looking at and turns off the water.

“Really? You guys made a mess.” Kylo looks you up and down, causing you to feel self-conscious.

“Aww come one, Kylie. Y/n and I were just having some fun,” Ben puts his arm around you, which results in Kylo squinting at the two of you. In order to avoid any more eye contact with Kylo you decide to stare at the ground. In doing so, you realize your white shirt is completely soaked through, making it transparent.Gasping, you cover your arms over your chest. Both Ben and Kylo notice. Kylo’s eyes just barely widen. Ben notices this and pulls you into a big bear hug so you guys are chest-to-chest, covering your front side with his body. 

“If that’s all, Kylo, you can get back to whatever you were doing,” Ben says with a hint of venom in his voice.

Kylo just does his usual scoff, shaking his head, and makes his way to sit on the couch. You look up and Ben and mouth thank you. He smiles in return. Ben makes the executive decision to carry you back to your room so there isn't any chance of Kylo seeing your chest again. With your chin resting on Ben’s shoulder, you see Kylo roll his eyes at the sight of you and Ben. 

Ben takes you to the bathroom and sets you down, handing you a towel, “Here you go.”

“Thanks Ben, you didn’t have to do that,” you wrap yourself in the towel and Ben shows you how to work the shower.

“Anything for you, sweet cheeks,” he smirks and pokes your cheek, making you blush again. Once you figure out the shower, Ben leaves. Taking your sweet time under the near-scalding water, you let out a sigh. You were nervous for the interview tomorrow, confused about your feelings toward Ben, and even more confused about Kylo.

You eventually turn off the water and rewrap yourself in a towel. You go to put on your pajamas and realize you don’t have any with you. That’s okay, you just have to quickly slip from the bathroom to your room. It's right next door, no one will see you. At least that’s what you thought. You open the door and rush out, immediately bumping into someone. Looking up, you see Matt’s bright eyes and golden hair.

Matt had grabbed your arms in order to stop you from falling, “Woah, are you-” he stops when he notices you’re only in a towel, “Uh, sorry, um” he backs away from you and adverts his eyes. You can tell he’s flustered so you laugh and thank him, going into your room. Finally dressed, you walk back out and see Matt on the couch with Kylo watching some random show that was on. You decide to join them, sitting next to Matt. 

They’re watching some game show. Remembering that it’s Sunday night, you ask if they’ve ever seen your favorite show that’s on on Sundays.

“Brooklyn Nine-Nine? Never heard of it,” Matt responds. Kylo just stares at you and when you look at him for an answer he just sighs and says a quiet “Me neither.”

“We have to watch it! It’s on at nine. I think you guys would really like it,” you try to convince them to watch your show with you. 

“Yeah, let’s watch it!” Matt says excitedly. Due to Kylo’s soft spot for Matt, he agrees. The clock strikes nine and Kylo changes the channel, putting on Brooklyn Nine-Nine. At the same time, Ben comes out and sits next to you so your legs are resting against each other.

As you watch, you’re all laughing together and making little comments about the show. Even Kylo joined in on the fun, letting out a quiet, deep, airy laugh that could only belong to him. This made you smile as you laughed along. Ben got a kick out of the show and identified himself as a Jake Peralta type. Of course, you and Matt loudly confirmed his theory. When Jake makes on of his iconic “title of my sex tape” jokes, you all let out a loud, unanimous laugh. 

When the show is over, you realize at some point, Ben had put his arm behind you on top of the couch. You all talk about your favorite parts of the episode.

“The sex tape joke was obviously my favorite,” Ben laughs just thinking about it.

“That was funny but what about the “hole” scene. That was hilarious,” you counter and Matt agrees. 

“What about you, Kylo? What was your favorite?” Ben asks and you all turn to look at him. “The hole scene was pretty good,” Kylo agrees with you. You have to scrunch your nose in order to keep your smile from getting too wide, knowing it would scare Kylo away. 

As the conversation comes to an end you all say your goodnights and head to all your separate rooms. You fall asleep almost immediately, excited for tomorrow.

___________________________

You woke up earlier than usual, in order to get ready in time for your interview. You go with a warmer outfit today since the fall chill has started to set in. You wear a striped sweater and the same jeans as yesterday with your usual white sneakers. You, Ben, and Kylo all leave the loft at the same time, Matt works from home most of the time so he stays back. The amount of tension in the elevator is through the roof. You assume it’s the usual tension between you and Kylo but somethings different today. Maybe it has something to do with Ben? Before you can put your finger on it, the elevator doors open and you all part ways.

Before you and Ben part he gives you one of his signature hugs that you know all too well at this point and whispers in your ear, “Good luck today. I'm sure you’ll do great.”

This makes you smile so you whisper back, “Thank you, Ben. It means a lot.” and then you’re both on your ways. Ben’s comment made you a little more sure of yourself.

Arriving at the coffee shop, which you know realized was called Millennium Coffee, you take in a deep breath before entering. You don’t notice the man at the counter today so you get in line. Once you reach the counter you tell the man that you have an interview today with the owner.

“Right this way, miss,” he leads you to a table towards the back of the shop where no one else is sitting.

You take a seat and he follows. He must’ve gotten the hint you were a little confused because he holds out his hand and introduces himself: “Hi, I’m Poe Dameron, owner of Millenium Coffee.”

“Nice to meet you, Poe. I’m y/n l/n and I would love a job here,” you say humorously. Poe laughs at this and starts asking you basic questions about coffee and cleaning. After an hour of talking Poe claps his hands together and says the words you’ve been waiting months to hear, “you’re hired!”

You thank Poe profusely and he gives you a hug, he’s just that type of guy. He asks if you can come in again on Wednesday for your first shift and training. He even lets you know Finn will be working with you that day. 

“Thank you, again, for everything. I can’t wait to see you on Wednesday.” You say with a smile as you leave the coffee shop. 

___________________________

Unlocking the door to the loft, you’re greeted by silence. Not wanting to disturb Matt or Ben while they’re working, you call Paige instead. She answers immediately.

“Please tell me it’s good news. I don’t her any tears or hiccuping so it’s gotta be good,” she says

“I got the job!” you exclaim, quiet enough for Matt not to hear.

“Yes! I knew you could do it y/n! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks Paige, you’re the best.”

“Only for my favorite person in the world,” she laughs, “So, tell me everything.”

“Well the boss, Poe, is really nice, funny, and young! He’s probably my age if not a couple years older. And I already have a friend there. His name’s Finn,” you proceed to describe the environment and how good the coffee is.

After nearly two hours on the phone with Paige, you say your goodbyes. Exiting your room and going into the kitchen, you start making lunch. 

Humming to yourself, you put together a sandwich. You hear a door open and some shuffling through the loft. You look up and see Matt.

“Hey Matty! Want a sandwich?”

“Yeah, thanks,” he says casually, sitting at one of the stools, “Wait! You had your interview this morning! How’d that go?”

“Oh, you know,” you try to lead him on, “I got the job!”

Matt jumps up from the stool and spins you around, “I’m so proud of you y/n! I knew you could do it!”

“Thank you Matty,” you giggle. He sets you down and you hand him his sandwich. You sit down next to him so you guys can eat together. Eventually, Matt has to go back to work and you clean up the loft a bit.

___________________________

Ben comes barreling through the front door to see you sitting on the couch. He rushes over to you and grabs you by the shoulders, shaking you like a magic 8 ball. 

“Did you get it y/n? You had to have gotten it!” He asks frantically.

“Ben, if you stop shaking me I can tell you,” you laugh, convincing him to stop. He apologizes but doesn’t let go of your shoulders. “Yes, I got the job,” you reluctantly tell him. “I know you’d get it y/n! I didn’t doubt you for a second!” He scoops you up into a big hug. “We’re having a celebratory dinner tonight and I have a surprise for you!” Ben says excitedly before he rushes to change out of his work clothes. 

You help Ben with dinner so it’s done in time for whatever surprise he has for you. You honestly have no idea what it could be. It takes you about an hour and a half to make dinner which consists of chicken, pasta, and green beans. Ben sets the table, making you curious because the table is never properly set. Ben seemed to be nervous-excited, another thing that made you confused and just a tad suspicious.

You hear a knock at the door and assume it’s Kylo. But why would he knock? Then Ben rushes to get the door. When he opens it you hear him greet whoevers there with a friendly hi. You’re about to shrug it off when you hear a female voice respond. From the tone you can tell it’s a younger woman's voice, probably around your age, but the accent throws you off a bit.

Ben reenters the kitchen, “Y/n, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Before you can respond a beautiful girl walks around the corner with one of the brightest smiles you’d ever seen. Her short, brunette hair was lightly curled and her eyeliner was slightly winged.

You gawk at her before realizing your mouth’s open, “Oh, uh, nice to meet you. I’m y/n,” you put on a smile to cover up your totally baffled expression. 

“Nice to meet you too, Ben’s told me so much about his new roommate,” she shakes your outstretched hand, “I’m Rey.”

As you shake hands and smile at Rey, your mind is running a mile a minute: so this is the surprise? Is she Ben’s girlfriend? Or just a girl friend? Emphasis on the space between the words.

Ben and Rey talk while you listen, trying to figure out their relationship. They seem really close. If they’re just friends they must’ve known eachother forever. Matt eventually comes out of his little tech cave, saving you from your own thoughts. 

“I see you’ve introduced y/n and Rey,” Matt says and Rey greets him. Matt takes Ben’s spot in the conversation so Ben moves to lean on the counter next to you. “So...what do you think of her?”

“She seems nice and is friendly,” you look at him to see his reaction, he seems pleased with your answer. 

“I really wanted you to like her. I think you guys would get along really well.” Before Ben can say anything else you hear the door to the loft open and slam shut. In walks Kylo, in a worse mood than usual. The moment he sees Rey it looks like he does everything in his power to suppress a groan. 

“Hi Kylo,” Rey says with a knowing smile.

“Rey.” Kylo responds in a clipped tone. 

Ben tries to ease the tension,“Okay then! Why don’t we all sit down and eat.” You all follow his suggestion and take your seats, except the usually empty seat at the head of the table is taken by Rey. You all eat and converse about your lives. Rey tells a lot of stories about Ben, confirming your theory that they’ve known each other a long time.

“Oh my god. I have such a great story,” Rey starts, “This was a few years ago when the boys first started college.”

“Oh no, this can’t be good,” Ben groans. You, on the other hand, are eager to hear what she has to say.

“This was the first ever college party the boys had gone to. And in the typical college sense, someone got wayyy too drunk,” Rey continues, “that was the only time I’ve ever seen Kylo drunk. It was quite the sight. But anyways he started-”

Rey gets cut off by Kylo’s more-stern-than-usual voice, “Oh no. No. You are not finishing that story.”

“Oh come on, Kylo,” Rey tries but gets shut down immediately by Kylo’s glare.

“Kylo, it’s a funny story, just let her finish,” Ben says, getting the same result.

Matt finally cuts in, “Ky, it’s not even that bad.” Kylo gives him a slightly apologetic look before giving the absolute “No.”

Even though Kylo killed the mood, the night didn’t go as bad as you thought it would. You were still confused by Rey and Ben’s relationship. She has to be his girlfriend, you think. As the night wraps up and Matt and Kylo say their goodbyes to Rey one of which is much more heartfelt. It’s your turn to say bye so you step forward and give her a hug.

“It was so nice to meet you, y/n. We should definitely get together sometime,” she says.

“Yeah, for sure,” you both pull away from the hug, “you and Ben are really great together, by the way,” you smile.

Her smile falters and she looks at Ben with a thoroughly confused expression.

“Wait,” Ben says.

“You don’t think we’re…” Rey trails off.

You look back and forth between them, “Wait you’re not…”

“Noooo,” Rey gasps.

“Are we talking about the same thing?” you confirm.

“I think so,” Ben looks between you and Rey. Kylo is sitting on the couch watching the whole interaction from a distance and Matt is in the shower, far away from the most confusing and awkward conversation in the history of conversations.

“I think so,” Rey says, still confused.

Cutting the BS you ask the big question: “So you guys aren’t…you know…”

“Oh my god!” Ben shouts with a disgusted look on his face. “God no!” Rey yells, with the same look. Ben covers his mouth as he makes gagging sounds and Rey just laughs hysterically. Still extremely confused, you stand there watching their reactions.

Finally, Rey manages to talk in between laughs, “we’re cousins!” Oh! That makes a lot of sense. While you come to this realization, Ben is still gagging and making overall disturbing noises.

Rey leaves and Ben goes to sleep, exhausted from the past couple hours. You eventually move from your position by the door, plopping down on the couch still deep in thought. 

“Good one,” Kylo says just loud enough so you can hear. You look over at him on the couch and he continues with a little smirk, “Totally didn’t embarrass yourself.”

“Oh fuck off, Kylo,” you say but don’t get up. After ten more minutes Kylo gets up and goes to his room. You guess he was trying to scare you away with his snide remarks, this time it didn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I wrote this totally last minute so sorry for any typos!
> 
> Coffee shop interview/chapter outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/652247958526763513/?nic_v2=1a3TATR9U
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you're in a giving mood.


	6. Mean Kylo>Scary Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first two days of work go smoothly and something seems to shift in the energy of the loft. You see a side of Kylo you'd never seen before and hope to never see again. Matt convinces you to take up an old hobby.

It’s Wednesday and you are currently halfway through your first shift/training. They set you up at the register since you’re pretty good at math and haven’t memorized the recipes for different drinks yet. Finn helped you out so much, making sure you didn’t mess up any orders. It’s been almost two hours since you started, making it half past eleven. The morning rush was starting to slow down and there are only three customers left in line. You quickly get their orders, shouting them out to Finn. 

You lean against the counter and watch Finn as he makes the drinks, “So, any big plans for the week?” 

“Nope. Just the usual, hanging out with my boyfriend,” Finn sets two of the drinks on the pickup station, calling out the names on the orders.

You were slowly getting to know Finn better as the hours went on, “Aw, sounds fun.”

“Well what about you, y/n? Any hot boyfriends?” 

“Sadly no boyfriends. But I do have some roommates, so something interesting is bound to happen,” you laugh.

“That’s nice. Tell me more about your roommates. Are they into gossip? How long have you all known each other?” Finn asks, wanting to get to know you more.

You inhale a deep breath before you tell him your current living situation, “Well there’s three of them. I moved in a week ago so we don’t know each other very well yet. Two of them are really nice and have been so welcoming, but the third just does not like me for some reason. I’ve been trying to figure out why but I honestly have no idea. And they aren’t big gossipers, sorry. But they are all guys!” you finish on a high note.

Finn stares at you while he tries to process everything you’ve just told him. “Okay but...are they hot?”

You mutter a “yes” then hide your face in your hands, hoping Finn can’t see your beet-red face.

“Oooo” he teases, “so are you gonna try to make a move on one of them?”

“I don’t want to make it awkward,” then you add, “but one of them is really flirty.”

“Y/n! You have to go for it!” 

“Ugh it’s not that simple! He might just be a naturally flirty person!” you argue.

“Hey, do what you want. But you’ll never know for sure until you try.” Finn’s logic makes sense. But it could go terribly wrong. You proceed to tell him how you embarrassed yourself two nights ago, at dinner. He thinks it’s hilarious but still feels bad for you. You eventually take off your apron and say bye to Finn, telling him you’ll see him tomorrow.

You rummage through the fridge and cabinets, looking for something to eat for lunch. Your stomach rumbles in protest to the absence of food in it. The only thing you’ve eaten today was a muffin from work this morning.

You knock on Matt’s door before poking your head in, “Hey Matty, there’s no food here so I'm gonna go out and get something. Do you want anything?”

“If you don’t mind, yeah.” He looks up at you, “Where are you going?”

“I’m not sure, I was also going to ask you for recommendations.”

“There’s a really good burrito place a few blocks down,” he suggests. You decide to give that a try. Matt tells you what he wants and offers to go with you but you tell him you can manage on your own. Reluctantly, he lets you go, but not without handing you some cash first.

You walk three blocks to the burrito place Matt told you about and order. You sit at one of the unoccupied tables while you wait for the food. It seems to be a popular place because nearly every seat in the large restaurant is taken.

When you get back to the loft, with burritos in hand, you see that Matt is still in his room working. You tell him you got the food and go to sit at the table together. 

“So how was the first day on the job?”

You make sure to swallow your food before you respond, “It was really good! I worked the register which was easy enough.”

Matt nods, “That’s good, I’m glad it’s not too hard.”

“Honestly, it could be a little more challenging. But I guess that’s what I get for working at a coffee shop,” you sigh, thinking about what could’ve been.

“Hey, you said you went to college, right? What did you major in? Like, what did you want to be?” Matt’s soft brown eyes harden in confusion and curiosity.

You set down your burrito, preparing yourself to discuss your dreams that never came true. “I majored in journalism and minored in art. I wanted to be a writer or an artist, but could never decide. I tried being a writer and completely failed. Then I tried being an artist, but apparently it’s even harder to get people to buy art than it is a book. I guess that’s why I’m currently working at a coffee shop, huh.”

Matt looks at you thoughtfully, definitely thinking about what you just said. “Why don’t you try again? I mean you have a job so you don’t have to worry about making money. Just do it in your free time,” he suggests. You tell him you’ll consider it. It did seem like a good idea.

You and Matt are cleaning up when the front door flies open then immediately slams shut. You look at each other in confusion when Kylo storms past you in the kitchen and into his room, once again slamming the door.

Matt goes back to work and you start writing a grocery list. You sit on one of the stools at the island and type into your phone. Suddenly, you hear yelling from Kylo’s room. Maybe you should go to your room, you think. But for some reason, you don’t. You sit there staring at his door until the yelling stops. You know it’s not a good idea, but you want to make sure he’s okay (even though he’s been nothing but awful to you). You knock on his door and get no response. So, being the idiot you are, open his door just enough so you can see in. His room looks spotless. But as you slowly open the door further, you see items strewn across the floor next to his desk, where he was sitting with his head in his hands and elbows on the desk. You’re about to say something when he notices you out of the corner of his eye. You take notice of the noticeable anger and hatred in his eyes. But as you stare deeper into them, you see a flash of sadness. He jumps up and slams the door in your face with so much force you're surprised it didn’t fall off its hinges.

“Sorry,” you whisper, wishing he had talked to you. Deep down you felt that he wanted to, but you know he never would.

___________________________

That night Kylo doesn’t eat with you, Matt, and Ben. You know it’s because he’s not in the mood, but you feel as if part of his bad mood is your fault.

You turn to Matt and Kylo, who are next to you on the couch, and ask, “Hey, do you guys think Kylo’s okay?”

“Yeah he’s fine. He does this every once in a while,” Ben brushes it off.

Matt, on the other hand, looks at you with furrowed brows, “He’ll be okay eventually. It’s just his stupid job. It really stresses him out, he works too much.”

You consider both their answers before looking back at Matt, “What does he do? Where does he work?”

Sighing and running his hand through his golden curls, “He’s a lawyer. He works at the First Order, a pretty famous firm here in Seattle.”

“Oh, wow,” you’re genuinely shocked, “no wonder he’s always in a bad mood, that’s a stressful job.”

“Hey. If you two don’t mind I’m trying to watch this show, so could you please stop talking to each other while I’m in between you,” Ben looks at you and then at Matt.

“You could always just move to the other side of me,” Matt states the obvious. Ben isn’t too happy with this suggestion. “No,” he whines, “I wanna sit next to y/n!” Ben hugs you closer to him, showing Matt that he doesn’t want to move. Matt gives up and turns back to watch whatever is on the TV.

You’re about to go to bed but remember to ask Matt about the grocery store. You text him, asking if he wants to go grocery shopping with you tomorrow. He responds immediately, agreeing to go and saying you should ask Ben too. He also adds that he’ll ask Kylo what he wants from the store. Texting Ben the same thing, he also agrees. You make a groupchat with the three of you, obviously leaving out Kylo, and send the list so far. After 30 minutes of texting back and forth, you go to sleep.

___________________________

You walk into Millenium Coffee ten minutes before your shift starts. Finn is already behind the counter making drinks. You clock in then grab your apron from the backroom and put it on. You stand next to Poe, at the register, as you’re tying the apron around your waist.

“Hey y/n! How was your first day yesterday? Finn wasn’t too hard on you, was he?” Poe jokes and Finn shakes his head.

You laugh at their exchange, “No, Finn was perfect. And yesterday was great!” 

Poe is about to say something in response but another customer walks in. After he takes said customers’ orders he looks at you again, “Finn said you mastered the register already so I thought today I would start teaching you how to make the drinks.” 

You’re a little shocked but eagerly agree, “I would love to learn how to make drinks! I only know basic ones like lattes and macchiatos.”

“Well, I say we get started. I’ll walk you through the drink I’m making right now. It’s simple, just a classic mocha,” Poe leads you to the espresso machine on the counter. “So you steam the milk then the cocoa powder and whisk it together,” he explains as he does it, “then you pull the espresso shot and pour your milk over top.”

You shadow Poe for the rest of your shift. He lets you make a few drinks with his supervision. At the end of the day, you’re exhausted and your brain is mush from trying to memorize all the different recipes. 

On your walk home you admire the architecture. It’s one of your favorite things about living in Seattle. No matter where you are in the city, there’s a mix of beautiful, old buildings and fresh, modern ones. One shop catches your eye in particular; an art store.

“Oh what the hell,” you sigh, giving in to the idea Matt had planted in your head. You cross the street and into the art supply store. You breath in the smell of fresh paper while you admire all the clean, unused sketchbooks. You decide on a 9 x 12 with the classic pulp paper. You hug your new sketchbook to your chest the rest of the walk home.

When you enter the loft, you’re greeted with shouting. What surprises you the most is that it sounds like Matt yelling, which is something you couldn’t ever imagine. He seems so sweet. Then you hear Ben start yelling over him. Are Matt and Ben fighting? Instead of interfering, you go to your room silently to set your stuff down. You decide to not change out of the clothes you wore to work, even though you smelled like the espresso shots you’d been getting to know for the past couple hours. You exit your room and notice the yelling has stopped so you knock on Ben’s door. It flies open revealing a thankfully fully-clothed Ben.

“Hey y/n,” he looks caught off-guard, “uh, how long have you been here?”

“About five minutes,” you shrug and assume he’s trying to ask if you heard them.

This doesn’t seem to worry him because he closes his door behind him and starts putting on his shoes, “Okay are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, I’ll go tell Matt.” You knock on Matt’s door which is on the same wall as Ben’s, just down a little further. “Matty, we’re going to the grocery store.”

Matt joins you and Ben and you’re off. Ben drives you all, with you in the front and Matt in the back. You all chat about your days on the way to the store. Apparently Ben had to deal with some annoying clients today and Matt had to fix a widespread bug. You excitedly tell them about all the different drinks you learned how to make today.

“Ah, so it’s you that smells like coffee beans,” Ben muses with his signature smirk, making you blush, “I gotta say, it fits you very well.”

You, Matt, and Ben all split up in the store. You get the fruits and vegetables, Matt gets the meat and bread, and Ben gets the snacks. It doesn’t take you very long to gather every so you decide to go look for the boys. You stumble upon Matt while he’s talking to the deli worker.

“Hey Matty”

He looks down at you, “Hey y/n. Find everything already?”

“Yeah,” you pause, “so...what was going on with you and Ben earlier? When I got home you guys were yelling at each other.”

Matt rubs his neck, a tell-tale sign that he’s nervous about something, “Oh, you heard that? Um. I think Ben would be the better person to ask.”

He can tell by your face that you’re disappointed by his answer, or lack-there-of. “Okay,” you sigh, “I’ll do that.”

“Good,” he says a little too quickly, making you look back up at him, “I mean, good you guys are gonna talk. I think you should do that...yeah.”

You both drop the subject since Matt obviously doesn’t want to talk about it. 

___________________________

The ride home is mostly quiet. Ben tries to talk to you but you don’t say much, you’re too busy thinking about what Matt said. When you get back to the loft you all grab two bags each, easily carrying them all in without needing to take a second trip to the car. It’s Matt’s turn to make dinner so you decide to shower. 

You scrub the smell of coffee out of your hair and skin. When you’re finally satisfied with the lack of bitter scent you turn off the water and wrap yourself in a towel. Putting on your pajamas and wrapping your hair in the towel, you join the boys at the table. It appears that Kylo is still avoiding all human contact and is nowhere to be seen.

When you’re all finished with dinner you go your separate ways. Ben and Matt go back into their rooms to finish up some work and you go into your room to grab your sketchbook and some sketching pencils. Once your supplies are gathered you go and lay under a fluffy blanket on the couch. 

You sketch a few objects around the room like a vase, remote, and an odd money-filled jar. You take a note to ask about that later. All of a sudden the front door opens. You immediately know who it is and are surprised to not hear the door slam against the wall. You peek up from your paper and see Kylo heading into his room. Moments later he comes out in more comfortable clothes. Which isn’t saying much since almost anything would be more comfortable than his usual dressed-up work outfit. Although, he does look particularly good in it. No! Don’t think that!

He seems to think he’s alone and that you’re all in your rooms. Little does he know that you’re sitting on the couch watching him make a plate of food. He sits down at the table and starts eating. You can tell by his languid motions that he’s exhausted. Looking back down at your empty page, you start drawing. Looking back at Kylo at the table every couple seconds, you start shading. You’re almost done when a phone rings, disrupting your concentration. Sighing, Kylo gets up and answers his phone. 

“No. That’s not what I told you to do. It was a simple task,” he sternly criticizes the person on the other end of the call, “do you know how much time this is going to take for me to reverse this?”

You sink down into the couch a little more, not wanting to be seen by Kylo while he’s angry on the phone. 

“Hux, you absolute idiot!” He shouts but then quietly threatens, “you’re lucky Snoke keeps you around. If it were up to me, you’d never step foot within ten miles of that office. And trust me, one day soon it will be up to me.”

At this moment, you wish you could just disappear. Your heart was beating out of your chest; you were surprised Kylo couldn’t hear it.

You hear Kylo hang up and let out a deep sigh before growling, “Fucking shit!” and slamming his bedroom door shut.

You slowly sit up on the couch, worried that Kylo will come storming back out. You let out the breath you’d been unknowingly holding in. 

Holy shit. You thought ‘mean’ Kylo was a nightmare. But ‘scary’ Kylo? You hope you’d never be on the receiving end of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! 
> 
> I just want you all to know I'm trying to make this the slowest burn ever. 
> 
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/652247958522486076/?nic_v2=1a3TATR9U
> 
> As always, any kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated! Thank you so much for reading and showing support!


	7. Douchebag Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that money-filled jar in the living room? And who is Kylo meeting for coffee? The only thing that can take your mind off everything is some alone time with Ben. But that just leaves you with more questions.

“Y/n!” Ben’s voice awoke you from your deep sleep. Groaning, you roll over and try to go back to sleep. You hear your door open and footsteps coming towards your bed. “Y/n! It’s time to wake up! I made breakfast!”

You had hit snooze on your alarm this morning, needing more sleep. You had trouble falling asleep last night so you stayed up and finished shading in the portrait of Kylo you had drawn. Then when you realized it was past one in the morning, you made sure to hide your sketchbook under your bras since you knew no one would rummage through them (at least you hoped no one would).

When you don’t respond to Ben, he rips the sheets off your bed. Shit! All your wearing is an oversized sweatshirt. This wakes you up. You try grabbing the sheets back from him while making sure your sweatshirt is covering your nether regions. 

“Uh uh uh,” Ben wags his finger at you, “you need to get up. You’re a working girl now.”

“Ben please give me my sheets back,” you ask in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“Mmm I don’t think so,” he teases. You try to reach for the comforter but he’s too quick. Ben steps further away so you reluctantly get up and try to grab onto the comforter.

“Ben! Give it!” You step back in fear of exposing yourself. “Never!” He laughs and jumps around you and onto your bed. 

“Ben I’m not wearing anything other than this sweatshirt. Please give me the comforter.” The shock is present on Ben’s face only for a split second before he blesses you with his signature smirk.

“Well why would you say that. Now I’m never giving it back,” he lowers his voice dramatically, “you don’t need to hide, y/n. It’s just the two of us.” Ben inches closer to you so you’re forced to look up at him. 

“Uhh” you start to stutter out before you hear Matt shout from the bathroom, “I heard that Ben! Jar!”

“Ugh come on!” Ben argues with whatever Matt was talking about. Jar? What does that mean?

You watch as Ben hops off the bed and wraps you in your comforter, “until next time,” he winks and leaves. Intrigued, you follow him out with your comforter dragging behind you. You watch as he grabs a five dollar bill from his wallet and shoves it in the money-filled jar you were looking at last night. Except today, you can see that it has a label on it: ‘Douchebag Jar’

Eating breakfast with Matt and Ben was nice. Ben had made eggs and bacon and you helped out a little by making some toast. You were all talking about what movie you should watch for Friday movie night this week. Ben, of course, suggested King Kong. You and Matt shut that down pretty fast. You’re all currently arguing about why you shouldn’t watch King Kong when Kylo comes out of his room, not dressed in his usual suit for work. Instead he’s wearing slacks and a nice button up. Maybe he’s loosening up a bit? Didn’t seem like it last night.

You zone out for a moment as you watch him as he makes a plate of food and takes it back to his room. As he’s about to close the door, he makes eye contact with you. You look away as fast as possible, putting your head down to hide the blush from Ben and Matt.

“Y/n. Any movie recommendations?” Matt asks, hoping you have a better idea than King Kong.

“Sorry Matty, not yet. I’ll try to think of something at work today though. Maybe one of my coworkers will have a good one.”

You all get up and put your dishes in the sink. As you’re going back to your room you pass the jar again. “Hey Matty, what’s up with this jar?”

“Oh, that’s the douchebag jar. Ben has to put money in it anytime he says something or does something considered douchebaggery. Kinda like a swear jar.” 

“Only for Ben?” you start to ask but correct yourself, “nevermind. That makes perfect sense.”

___________________________

You were getting better at making drinks. You’ve memorized half of the recipes too. To say the least, Poe was impressed. You continued your training today with Poe while Finn worked the register. You were currently making a mocha for the same guy from yesterday, apparently he was a regular.

You’re counting down the minutes until you have your break. You’d been on your feet making drinks for the past two hours and couldn’t wait to sit down. While the morning rush was starting to slow down, the shop was still busy as can be. You hear the ring of the door, signaling another customer, but you’re too busy to turn around.

Placing the last drink on the counter, you head to the kitchen where one of your coworkers Kaydel is. You met her this morning and learned that she’s the one who makes the magical muffins you eat nearly every day. Like everyone else who worked at Millenium Coffee, you guys got along easily.

Letting out a sigh, you sit down at a stool by the backdoor, “Hi Kaydel.”

“Hey, y/n. Tough shift?” She looks up from the batter she’s currently mixing together.

“Yeah, you could say that. It was just busy as always,” you explain to her, “I kinda miss sitting at the stool and working the register.”

This makes her laugh, “Yeah I get that. I’ve been on my feet all morning.” The ding of a timer goes off and Kaydel stops mixing to check whatever's in the oven. She pulls out two big trays of croissants then goes back to mixing.

“Wow, those smell delicious, I think I’m drooling a little bit,” you admit with a laugh.

“After they cool down a bit would you mind putting them in the display case? I know it’s your break but it would be so helpful,” Kaydel scoops the batter into a muffin tin.

You get up from the stool and put rubber gloves on, “Yeah I’ll go do that. Can’t keep anyone waiting on these.” You carefully carry out the pans and set them on the counter behind the display case. You pile the croissants into the case and wipe up the crumbs. Standing up again, you see a familiar grouchy roommate sitting at a two person table and an unfamiliar, admittedly-attractive woman sitting across from him. Both of them are dressed nice enough for it to be a date. But isn’t he supposed to be at work? 

For a moment you consider going up to him, but you quickly brush that thought aside. There’s a 99.99 percent chance that would end terribly. Instead, you rush back into the kitchen to Kaydel. 

“Woah, y/n. Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost,” she stands up after putting the muffins in the oven and sets the timer.

You rub your forehead in hopes of relieving some stress, “Yeah I just saw my terrible roommate out there with a lady. Honestly, I don’t know why I’m reacting like this.”

Kaydel just shakes her head at you.

“What?”

“Are you sure you’re not jealous of this lady he’s with?” she teases, but you can tell she’s not completely joking.

Shaking your head you reply, “No, never. He hates me and is just plain rude for no reason. He’s a terror.”

“Hm okay. Where’s he sitting? What’s he look like?” 

“He’s sitting by the left wall at the two person table. Kinda long, black hair.”

Kaydel peaks around the entrance to the kitchen and into the front. When she turns around to look at you she’s slack-jawed. “He is so hot! You’re telling me you don’t want a piece of that? Oh my god! I would die if I lived with him!” She whisper shouts at you.

“I never said he wasn’t attractive, he just has an awful personality,” you rub your neck nervously. Kaydel fully comes back into the kitchen and just gushes about how hot Kylo is. She even thinks his name is sexy. “So you’re telling me he’s single?” she asks. 

“I don’t know, actually. Based on the fact that he was just with that woman I’m gonna guess possibly not?” You say although you’re totally unsure of yourself.

“Well let me know if he is because I will gladly shoot my shot.”

You and Kaydel laugh until Finn drags you back out to work the register. By the time you’re at the register Kylo has left. But you do get a better look at the woman he was with. Her fair skin contrasts with her black hair. In a way, she kinda resembles Kylo. You hear her rudely tell someone to move as she’s leaving, but you detect an accent. German? Russian? Maybe even French?

You think about this for the rest of your shift, which goes by quickly. As you’re heading out you catch up with Finn.

“Hey, Finn!” you grab his arm.

“What’s up y/n? Are you going this way too?” He points in the direction of the loft so you tell him you are. As you walk together you talk about whatever random things come to you. Finn tells you he’s turning down a street so you say your goodbyes. 

“Wait! Finn!” you shout after him. He looks back at you, waiting for you to continue. “What’s your favorite movie?” you shout.

He smiles and thinks for a moment before shouting back, “Harry Potter!” 

You give him a thumbs up and you both continue your separate ways. Good choice Finn, you think.

___________________________

As always, you softly knock on Matt’s door before opening it. He’s sitting at his desk typing code into his computer. “Matty, I have the perfect movie for Friday.”

“Continue..” He looks up from his screen.

“Harry Potter”

He nods in approval, “Which one?”

“The first one, duh. You have to watch them in order,” you say in a ‘that’s pretty obvious’ tone.

Matt gives you a little smile, “Fine with me. You might have to convince Ben though.”

“That’ll be easy,” you wink and close his door, leaving him to work.

You unwrap the croissant Kaydel gave you and use it in place of bread for your sandwich. You sit on the couch and eat while watching reruns of Community. You finish your food and start washing all the dishes in the sink. 

You hear the front door open and expect Ben to come around the corner. But surprise surprise, it’s Kylo. He’s caught off-guard by you in the kitchen and freezes, looking you up and down, before continuing to his room. You stare at his closed door for a moment before going back to washing the dishes. Should you ask him about his coffee date today? Would he get mad? Or should you keep it a secret? He doesn’t know you work at that shop yet, so maybe you could use that to your advantage. You know, see if he meets anyone else there.

The next time the front door opens it’s actually Ben. Being his usual, happy self, he comes bouncing into your room. You were working on organizing your room when he jumps onto your bed.

“Y/n do you want to go do something?” 

You give him a questioning look, “What’d you have in mind?”

He sighs and continues to stare at the ceiling, “I don’t know. I’m just bored.”

“Well if you could do anything right now, what would it be?”

“Fu-”

“Nope. Nevermind,” you cut him off almost immediately.

“What? You asked,” he laughs at you shaking your head.

You turn around to look at him, “Why don’t we go for a ferry ride? That’s always fun.”

“A ferry ride? Wait, you’re being serious?” He looks at you like you’re mildly insane.

“Yeah. Have you ever been?” 

“Only when I was a kid,” he sits up.

“Well, that’s what we’re doing! Go get a jacket, it’s cold.” you shoo Ben out of your room and change into khakis and a grey crewneck. You were excited to spend some time alone with Ben, and you loved the ferry. 

___________________________

You both handed your tickets to the ferry master and walked around the boat until you found a bench facing the city. There aren’t a lot of people on right now given the time. I guess not very many people want to ride the ferry at 9pm. As the ferry moves further from the city the wind picks up, so you put your hair back into a bun.

“How often do you do this?” Ben looks at you.

“I try to ride the ferry once a month but it doesn’t usually happen,” you look at him too, your eyes meeting, “it’s nice though, the sound of the ocean and the city lights. I have an outsider’s perspective on the city when I’m out here. Like I’m looking in and watching all the different lives.”

“Yeah, I guess so. The sound of the water is calming though. Maybe you should take Kylo out here,” Ben laughs at his joke, “he could use some calming.”

Although Ben was joking, you really think Kylo would like it out here, “Speaking of Kylo, I saw him in the cafe today.”

“Really? That’s odd, he usually just gets coffee from the loft,” Ben’s brows furrow.

You gaze at the city in front of you and continue, “Yeah. He was with a woman who looked to be around our age, maybe a little older.”

This confuses Ben even more, “Really? Like a date?”

“I don’t know, it could’ve been a work thing.”

“He was dressed down a bit today, like something he would wear on a date,” Ben looks away from you and out at the water then murmurs , “but Kylo never goes on dates.”

You look at Ben, “What? I didn’t catch the last part.”

“Oh, nothing, um, thanks for telling me, I’ll have to ask him about it.”

Ben seems to be done with the subject of Kylo, and you couldn’t blame him, so you move on and ask him about the rest of his family. You guys talk the whole ferry ride, slowly inching closer as you do. You learn all about his mother, Leia, and his dad, Han. Both of whom live just outside the city. You tell him about your parents and Paige, your best friend who’s practically your sister. You even tell him about Piage’s five year old sister Rose, who you love dearly.

By the end of the ride, your head is on his shoulder and his arm is around you. The ferry is pulling into the dock when Ben looks down at you, your noses millimeters away from touching. You can feel his breath on your face so you look into his eyes. The city lights reflect off of them, in an almost magical way. If you just lean in the slightest bit, you can seal the deal. 

However, the ferry stops and jerks backwards, breaking you both from whatever trance you were in. You grab your bag and stand up, giving Ben your hand to help him stand too even though he doesn’t need it.

The walk back to the loft is quiet, but not the awkward type of quiet. Your hand is wrapped in Ben’s, whose hand is twice the size of your own and is providing you with warmth. Even though he was only wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and zip up, he seemed to be producing mass amounts of heat.

Ben looks down at you and laughs, catching your attention, “What?”

He gives you a smirk and raises his eyebrow, “Were we about to kiss back there?”

“Oh shut up” you drawl out.

“What!” he laughs.

You shake your head at him and his antics “You’re gonna get yourself in trouble one of these days.”

“Oooo,” his smirk deepens, “and what are you gonna do about it?” 

“Oh just you wait!”

“I’ll be waiting,” he winks before opening the door to the building for you. You walk in and you both get in the elevator.

Walking into the apartment, it’s silent. You check your phone and see that it’s five minutes to eleven. Time really flies when you’re having fun.

“Goodnight y/n,” Ben whispers to you as he opens his door.

“Night, Ben,” you smile, “Oh, Ben!”

“Hm?” he turns around.

“Thoughts on Harry Potter?”

“If you chose it, yes.”

“Great,” you give him one last toothy smile before closing your door.

Wow. That was fun. You’re lying in bed, thinking about the night when a lightbulb seemingly goes off in your head. Do you like Ben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I honestly didn't think I'd be able to post this today and I'd have to post tomorrow but I did it! I know there's a typo somewhere in this chapter but I couldn't find it again when I reread it.
> 
> Chapter outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/652247958519750832/?nic_v2=1a3TATR9U
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


	8. Andrew Jackson Was Cool as Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Finn talk about stupid stuff while Kylo meets up with the mystery girl. Also, what's gotten into Ben?

It was a lull in your shift so you and Finn were talking about the most random thing you could think of; the presidents.

“Andrew Jackson was cool as hell. I mean he was insane, but so sick,” you laugh.

Apparently Finn disagrees with your statement about Jackson being cool, “Okay but Roosevelt was the best. I mean, he founded the national parks system!” 

“I mean, yeah, but Jackson was just so hardcore!” 

“Y/n. He was crackhead crazy,” he stares blankly before cracking up with you. Shaking your head at Finn and his ridiculous phrase, you hear the bell that signals the door opening. You look up only to see the same lady that was with Kylo yesterday. You walk up to the register to take her order and she looks at you with an irritated look on her face.

“Took you long enough,” she sighs.

Looking up, surprised, you respond hesitantly, “Oh, sorry. Um, what would you like?”

“I’ll take a cappuccino, for here,” she says without looking up from her phone.

“That’ll be five dollars. Name for the order?” 

She hands you a five dollar bill and you put it in the register. “Bazine” she says, her accent thickening when she says her name. “That’ll be right out.”

You start making the drink while Finn resumes the conversation about the presidents. You try to listen and argue back but you’re too focused on the girl, Bazine. Should you ask her about Kylo? No, that seems like a bad idea. Instead you focus on making her cappuccino, and talking to Finn, of course.

You hear the bell again and motion at Finn to take the register this time. Too busy to see who it is, you finish making the drink and place it on the pick-up counter. “Cappuccino for Bazine!”

She saunters over and grabs the drink, giving you a dirty look like you did something to insult her. Weird. You look over at Finn to see if he caught that and see him talking to a certain brooding customer; Kylo. You whip around so Kylo hopefully doesn’t recognize you and busy yourself with cleaning the counters. 

“Didn’t you just wipe down the counters?” Finn asks, apparently done talking to Kylo.

You set the cloth down and turn to him, “Oh, um, I was just filling my time since you were busy.”

“You should’ve come and said hi. I could’ve introduced you.” Finn gives you a friendly arm grab.

Confused, you cross your arms, “Introduce me?”

He starts brewing a black coffee, “Yeah. That was my friend Kylo. Well, I’m better friends with his brothers but still. I think you two would get along great.”

“Wait. You know him? And Ben and Matt?” this makes Finn give you a confused look.

“Yeah. You know them too?”

“Um, yeah! They’re my roommates! Kylo’s the big gray stormcloud I’ve been telling you about,” you and Finn both try to process this new information until the coffee’s done.

“Wow,” Finn breaks the silence, “how did I not know that? So you’re the one Ben’s been talking about!”

This catches your attention. “Wait what?”

“Uh nothing,” Finn hands you the coffee in the mug to place on the pick-up counter.

“Black coffee for Kylo,” you say just loud enough for him to hear but not so loud that you disrupt the current conversations that are happening throughout the shop. You watch as he gets up and makes eye contact with you. Like a deer in headlights, he approaches the counter cautiously with concern on his face. This is most you’ve seen him express something other than disgust.

“Enjoy your drink,” you give him a soft smile that isn’t returned. You watch as he walks backs to the table where Bazine is waiting, taking a seat and cracking his knuckles.

You look back at Finn who was watching the whole exchange, “Well that was awkward.”

You let out a sigh, “Yeah, tell me about it.”

You and Finn continue working and talking about whatever comes to your minds for another hour. You’re minding your own business when you hear Kylo’s voice: “You. Come here.”

Looking up, you see him pointing at you while he moves to the corner by the door. You hadn’t even noticed Bazine leave. Reluctantly, you tell Finn you’ll be right back and join him in the corner.

“Don’t speak a word about this to anyone,” he says with his ‘scary voice’.

“What?” you ask confused, “Why not? Is it really that big of a deal?”

He steps closer to you so you have to look up even more and points his finger, “Not. A. Peep.”

You step back a little, creating some breathing room, “Okay, okay, I get it,” you hold your hands up.

His face softens a little, the deep crease of concern between his brows smoothing out, “Why didn’t you say you worked here?”

“You never asked.”

He lets out his signature “Hm” before leaving you in the dust. You watch as Kylo gets into his Porsche that’s parked at one of the street meters outside the shop. You gaze out the glass door as he drives away.

“Weird,” you shake your head.

___________________________

“I’m home!” you shout to anyone who’s listening. You and Finn had been caught up talking for a while after work so you assumed everyone would be back from work already. Apparently you were wrong. The loft was void of any of the triplets.

Matt wasn’t even home. He must’ve gone to the office today. Shrugging it off, you decide to make dinner so it’s ready when everyone gets home. You place some seasoned chicken in the oven to bake while you shower, when you’re done you can make the pasta.

You turn the shower handle all the way to the right, so it’s nearly boiling. You strip out of your clothes while the bathroom steams up. The second the scalding water touches your skin you feel all the stress from the day leave your body. As you shower, you think about everything that’s changed since two weeks ago. You moved into the loft, that you now call “home”. You got a job at a coffee shop. You made new friends. You made a new enemy, if you could call it that. And you started working on your art again.

You quickly pinch yourself to make sure you’re not dreaming all of this. A beeping sound comes from the oven, interrupting your daydream. 

“Shit, the chicken!” You hastily rinse off and turn off the water. You grab a towel and wrap it around your body. No one's home so you can go out there in a towel to take the chicken out, right? 

You run out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, turning off the timer so the beeping stops. You place an oven mitt on your hand and open the oven. Waves of heat hit you as you pull out dinner.

You shut the oven and let the mitt slip off. “That wasn’t so bad,” you say to yourself. Almost as if you jinxed yourself, you hear the front door open. Not sure what to do, you try to look around the corner to see who it is. Shit. Ben.

Deciding your only option is to sprint past him and into your room, you run for it. 

“Y/n?” Ben exclaims

You stop right in front of your door, “Uh, hi ben.”

Giving you one look over, he unconsciously takes a step forward, “What are you doing?”

“Um, I’m actually about to get dressed so if you don’t mind…”

“Well why were you out here like that in the first place? What if someone else came home first to see you like that?” his eyes darken.

Glancing between your room and Ben, you respond, “Uh, probably this same situation. I should really just get dressed.” You reach for your door handle when Ben stops you, “You can’t just walk around here like that, y/n.” His voice seems to deepen which makes you slightly nervous, but also makes wetness start to pool between your legs. You’ve never seen this side of Ben before. Sure, he’s being flirty, but it’s a different type of flirty.

Ben's mouth is so close to yours you can just barely feel his soft lips brushing against your own.

“Ben,” you let out a fleeting whisper but suddenly the moment is interrupted by the door opening again.

You break eye contact first while Ben doesn’t move. Kylo is standing in the doorway staring at the two of you with fiery hatred in his eyes. Ben turns around to look at him, “Kylo,” he nods. Kylo clenches his fists, making his knuckles turn white as snow. You gulp, nervous for what’s about to happen.

It seems as if hours pass as you all stare at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Ben interrupts the deafening silence by walking into his room and shutting the door. This breaks Kylo out of whatever trance he was in, so he goes to his room too. You follow suit and lock yourself in your room, unsure of what exactly just happened.

After you finally get dressed, you go back into the kitchen to make the pasta for dinner. It’s oddly quiet in the loft but you blame that on the staredown that just happened.

The pasta is nearly done when Matt gets home. Thankfully, he has no knowledge of what just happened so he joins you in the kitchen. You ask him about work today and he tells you all about the new software he’s working on, even though you don’t understand much of what he’s saying. You both make your plates and sit at the kitchen island on the barstools. 

It’s a particularly windy night as you can hear the wind howling even with the sink running. But that’s Seattle in fall for ya. Matt is currently playing with his PS4 on the couch while you wash the dishes.

“What game are you playing?” you ask Matt as you take a seat next to him on the couch.

“It’s called Battlefront. It’s a Star Wars game,” he replies without losing focus on the TV.

You watch him play for a while, observing how fast his fingers move on the controller. You get the bright idea to draw his hand so you get up to grab your sketchbook from your room. You make a pitstop at Ben's door, knocking to tell him there’s food to eat. He opens up as he’s putting on a jacket. Is he going out?

“Oh I was just going to tell you there’s food waiting for you.”

He barely makes eye contact with you while he says “I was actually just about to go out, so I’ll see you guys later.” Ben brushes past you and out the door, not bothering to interrupt Matt to say bye.

You sit back down on the couch, flabbergasted. 

“What was that all about? Did Ben just leave?” Matt asks, still not looking away from the screen.

You open up your sketchbook and prep your pencil, “Yeah. He did.”

Matt leaves it at that and continues playing his game while you draw his hands and the controller. 

___________________________

You and Matt spent the night hanging out. You tried to play his video game but failed miserably. He told you he’ll teach you sometime though, so that’s a plus. You crawl under your covers and think about Ben. Where is he? What’s he doing? Why wouldn’t he look at you earlier? Is he mad at you?

Figuring you won’t be able to answer any of those questions yourself, you push them aside to ask Ben tomorrow. Closing your eyes, you try to clear your mind to fall asleep.

Groggily opening your eyes, you hear someone shuffling around the loft. You wipe the sleep out of your eyes and get up. Opening your door, you see Ben trying to lock the front door.

“Ben, what the hell,” you say raspily as you walk up behind him.

He spins around and you can tell by the smell of alcohol and his blushed face that he’s drunk. “Oh, um, hi, good morning,” he says.

You push him aside to lock the door while he stands there and watches you. 

“Okay, goodnight Ben,” you whisper as you walk back to your room, desperate for more sleep. Apparently Ben has other ideas though because you feel him grab your arm, spinning you around to face him. He seems to be studying your face. A bit timid and unsure of what he’s doing, you let it happen. 

As if he got a burst of adrenaline, he pulls you into him and crashes his lips onto yours. Surprisingly, you don’t pull away. ‘Do you want this?’ you think as your lips move in sync with his. One of his hands grabs the side of your face and the other snakes around your waist, holding you to him. You feel his tongue glide across your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You open your mouth slightly for him. 

You pull away first, gasping for air. Ben wipes a bit of saliva off the side of your mouth then abruptly turns around and goes into his room, closing the door behind him. For the second time today, you’re left in the dust. You slowly make your way back to bed, partially paralyzed from what just happened. What you just did. What did you just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't update on Friday but hopefully this chapter makes up for it! I'll try to keep updating every Tuesday and Friday but I've been busy lately.
> 
> Chapter outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/652247958526359526/?nic_v2=1a3TATR9U
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


	9. Nothing Good Happens After 2am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't figure out if last night was a dream or not, Kylo is extra pissy, and Matt is the only triplet you trust enough to confide in.

Waking up in the morning sent you into a frenzy. Last night was a dream, right? It had to be. 

Brushing it off as a dream, you go out into the kitchen and see that either no one is up yet or they’ve all gone to work. Since you have the day off you text Paige to see if she wants to get lunch together. She’s off work by now so she texts you back immediately.

You’re so engrossed in your phone that you don’t see Kylo leaning on the counter across from you, waiting for you to notice him. He quickly becomes impatient and clears his throat.

You look up from your phone, surprised by the sudden noise and even more surprised to see Kylo. You wait for him to say something.

He finally speaks up, “I thought I told you not to take advantage of Ben.”

“Are you kidding? Take advantage? That’s absurd,” you manage to spit out. 

“I know what I walked in on yesterday, don’t play dumb,” he sneers, “stay away from him.”

Kylo always seems to make you speechless, and not in a good way, “I think you need to mind your own business. What Ben and I do doesn’t concern you.”

It takes Kylo a moment to reply, “Actually, it does. We all live here so it’s technically loft business. Besides, I’d rather not hear you two fucking, these walls are pretty thin.”

This makes you scoff, “Yeah, okay. Let me just make sure you approve of all my relationships. And I doubt the walls are that thin, I mean, your room isn’t even close to our rooms.”

“Actually, I’d prefer if you didn’t bring dates back here. They might think it’s weird you live with three guys,” Kylo says as he walks away, done with the conversation.

“What? Kylo! You can’t just walk away from this conversation!” Somehow he always manages to get on your nerves. It must be in his DNA. Like he’s the evil triplet.

“Well I have a real job to go to, unlike some people here, so I think I can,” he says nonchalantly. 

Wow. You don’t push him any further since he obviously has more important things to do. You pick up your phone again to continue texting Paige, solidifying your plans. You have so much to tell her. 

You hear the front door closing, signaling that Kylo has officially left the building. 

___________________________

You were eating breakfast with Matt, as usual, and Ben still hasn’t come out of his room. 

“Do you think Ben’s alright? I haven’t seen him all morning,” you ask Matt in between mouthfuls of food.

“Wait, I thought Ben left for work already? How long have you been up?” 

You hesitate to answer, unsure if you should tell Matt what might’ve happened last night, “I’ve been up since before Kylo left and Ben usually leaves after him so I thought he was still asleep, but maybe he just left early.”

Matt isn’t convinced by this and pushes his chair out, “I’ll check to be sure.” You follow Matt to Ben’s room, which is pitchblack when you open the door. Matt approaches the lump underneath the comforter, “Ben! You’re late!” 

Ben just groans in response and shuffles a bit under the covers. Matt’s patience isn’t quite woken up yet because he rips the covers off Ben and turns on the lights in his room. “Dude, you look like shit,” Matt states. Ben lets sout another groan and a quiet “fuck off” then rolls over to shove his face in a pillow.

“Ben do you know what time it is?” Matt crosses his arms as he looks down at Ben.

“Time for me to sleep.”

You silently watch from the doorway as Matt tries to get Ben up, “No dipshit. It’s eight am.”

Ben perks up at this, “Wait, are you serious? I’m gonna be late.” 

“Yeah so you better get up,” Matt says and leaves the room with you tailing behind him, not wanting to be alone with Ben. 

You and Matt sit back down and continue eating until Ben comes flying out of his room with his pants half-on. He grabs his backpack and runs out the door while he pulls his pants on completely. 

“He’s a mess,” Matt shakes his head. 

“Matt can I trust you not to tell anyone something?” you look at him nervously and he nods, “Okay well last night I had a really weird dream, but I’m not completely sure it was a dream.”

“Alright...go on,” Matt urges.

“So I heard someone banging around so I got up to see what was going on and I found Ben trying to lock the front door. He was definitely drunk so I just locked the door for him and said goodnight. But before I could go back to bed he grabbed me and umm…” 

Matt looks at you warily and you regret saying anything at all, “What? What happened?”

“Well, we kind of, uh, we kind of made out?” you finally spit out, “but I think it was just a dream? It couldn’t be real, right?”

Matt’s silent for a minute, obviously lost for words. His usual soft expression is hardened in confusion. 

“Y/n, I don’t think that was a dream.”

This surprised you, “What do you mean?”

He elaborates, “Well you said it felt real, right? I think you wish it were a dream. It would explain 62why Ben overslept and looked like that. He obviously had a nasty hangover. So...do you regret it?”

How are you supposed to answer that? Do you regret it? 

“Honestly, I don’t know.”

“Hey, nothing good happens after 2 am.”

“Yeah...I guess,” you mumble.

He accepts this answer but tells you to think about it. He seems like he’s deep in thought so you take both of your empty dishes and wash them. Matt eventually silently gets up and goes to his room to work, leaving you alone to think about last night.

Do you regret it? Could you see this going further with Ben? Do you like Ben? Does Ben like you?

You’re so puzzled over your feelings for Ben. It was like trying to solve an impossible riddle. For now, you just need to clear your mind.

You sit at your desk with your sketchbook and pencils in front of you. What to draw today? You scroll through your camera roll on your phone, looking for a picture. You eventually settle on a picture of Rose, Paige’s little sister who you loved dearly. 

You’ve sketched out her face and features when you get a call from Paige.

“Hey Paige,” you say cheerfully, your mood already brightened by her call.

“Hey y/n! We’re still on for lunch today right? I could really use it,” Paige asks through the phone.

You almost forgot! You get up and start picking out your outfit, “Yeah, of course. Are you down for some Il Corvo? I’m in the mood for italian.”

“When are you not in the mood for italian?” Paige laughs.

“Okay so I’ll see you there in an hour?”

“Yup, can’t wait!” Paige says excitedly before hanging up. She never fails to brighten your day. 

You settle on a weather-appropriate outfit: a cropped tank top and jeans with a colorful plaid jacket. One of your favorite things about Seattle was the transition between summer and fall weather. The breeze paired with the warmth from the sun made it ideal for showing off your favorite clothes.

___________________________

You arrived at Il Corvo a little early so you got a table. You only ever come to the popular lunch spot on weekdays, as it gets way too crowded during the weekend. You text Paige, telling her where you’re seated.

Paige shows up right on time and you immediately order. Then, the gossiping commences. Paige tells you about her morning at the news station she works at, telling you about her awful sexist co-host. 

“I mean, honestly! How do they employ such a pig!” She exclaims a little too loudly.

In return you tell her about the Ben makeout session and your confused feelings. 

“You should really just talk to him about it,” she says.

“And you should talk to your co-host or the station managers, to get him fired,” you shoot back.

She holds her hands up in surrender, “True, true. Use my own words against me, it’s fine, really.”

You and Paige talk and eat for at least two hours. You know what they say, time flies when you’re talking trash about your coworkers and roommates. You also update Paige on the Kylo situation and the lady at the coffee shop.

The conversation eventually leads to Thanksgiving, since it is in fact Autumn, “So do you have any Thanksgiving plans yet? Going home to see your family?”

“I haven’t really thought about it. There’s still like two months until Thanksgiving,” you answer then return the question.

“I’ll probably go home to see Rose, you know. I think she misses us. Especially you.”

This warms your heart, “Aw I always knew I was Rose’s favorite. How’s she doing by the way?”

You didn’t want to bring up this topic. It’s something Paige has only become comfortable talking about in the past few months, “She’s doing a lot better now from what I’ve heard. But then again, you never know with sickle cell.”

Rose had been diagnosed with sickle cell anemia when she was just 5 months old and has been dealing with it ever since. She had her first splenic sequestration when she was three and was rushed to the hospital. They weren’t sure if she was going to make it. However, in true Tico fashion, she recovered. But Paige is always worried about her, you are too but you try not to think about it too much. She’s had other scares in the past couple years but nothing too serious.

You finally wrap up your conversation and give Paige a hug goodbye, telling her to text you later.

“Good luck with the triplets!” she calls out to you as you part ways.

You laugh and shake your head but in the back of your mind you know you’re gonna need all the luck you can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one is a little short but I'll try to make up for it in the next one. I've also realized that I suck at posting on Fridays because I'm always busy. 
> 
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/412572015867864793/?nic_v2=1a3TATR9U
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Pride and Prejudice on Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n gets some heartbreaking news and the only remedy is Mr. Darcy.

Entering the loft, the first thing you notice is the muffled talking coming from the kitchen. Just as you’re about to show yourself, you take a moment to think. Why don’t you just wait and listen for a bit? So that’s what you do.

“Ben you can’t just avoid this forever,” You hear what sounds like Matt’s voice.

There’s a groan before you hear a second voice, “It’s not that easy, though. I don’t know if I like her. I mean, sure, she’s hot as hell but that doesn’t mean I like her.”

Ben. That was Ben.

Then a third, unexpected, voice pipes in, “Ben shut the fuck up and figure it out. We’ve been over this too many times.”

“Yeah well I’d like to see you try to tell a hot girl you just want to be friends,” Ben raises his voice.

“Ben...are you sure about this?” Matt’s timid voice trembles. 

This is not happening, you think. This is not how you wanted to hear this. In fact, you didn’t want to hear this at all. You quietly back away from the wall separating you from the kitchen and into your room. You silently shut and lock the door then sit on the edge of your bed, letting your shoulders drop as you stare into your lap and will away the tears that are forming in your eyes.

A single tear slips out and you can’t hold it in any longer. Soon enough, tears are flowing down your face, soaking it. It's been awhile since you’ve cried and it felt kinda nice, despite the situation. You eventually cry yourself to sleep and into a dream about being suffocated in a pile of fallen, multicolored leaves.

You wake up, gasping for air. That was a really intense dream, it felt so real. The dream had nearly caused you to forget about the dried tears on your face, but you could still feel your eyes burning. 

“Y/n? Are you in there? Y/n?” someone tries to open your door but is unsuccessful since you forgot to unlock it last night.

You reluctantly crawl out from under the warmth of your bed. Unlocking the door, Matt is standing on the other side looking nervous. 

“Morning, y/n,” he gives a soft smile and you can’t help but melt a little on the inside, “when did you get home yesterday?”

You completely forgot that you never told Matt you had gotten home, due to the circumstances, “Oh I got back around dinner time so I decided to just go straight to my room. I was pretty exhausted anyways.”

Matt can tell something is off with you but you give him a half-hearted smile to try and convince him everything is fine, “Y/n are you okay? Were you crying?”

Apparently he caught on to your red eyes. Why does Matt have to be so perceptive?

You pull your lips into a tight line, “Yeah I’m fine.”

You try to close the door but Matt’s hand stops you. “Ma-” you start before he cuts you off, “Y/n let’s just talk.” He pushes his way into your room and closes the door behind him. You stand and observe him as he sits on the edge of your bed.

“Y/n, be honest, did you hear our conversation last night?” Matt asks in a quiet voice. You just stare at him. “Please answer the question, y/n.”

You nibble on your lip as you contemplate your option; pretend everything’s fine and say he’s crazy or tell Matt everything and probably cry again. You go with the latter.

“Yeah,” you whisper, “I did hear you guys.”

Matt’s face is painted with pity, “And I’m assuming you heard what Ben said?”

You slowly nod your head and bite your cheek, doing your best to hold in the tears. Matt stands up and wraps you up in his arms, petting your hair too.

“I’m so sorry, y/n. Ben’s a douche,” he consoles you as you wet his shirt with tears, “if it makes you feel any better we made him put a twenty in the jar.”

Matt always knows how to make you feel better. You let out a light laugh that ends up just sounding like a sob. You stand there in Matt’s arms and lose track of time. After what felt like an eternity you pull away to see his shirt is completely soaked. 

Wiping your eyes, and pretty much the rest of your face, you look up to him, “Sorry about your shirt.”

He just looks down at the wet splotch and shrugs.

Matt tells you he’ll be right back then goes to change his shirt. Once the door is closed again you walk over to your window and look out at the Seattle skyline.

It’s almost as if Mother Earth is reflecting your emotions. Dark storm clouds shielded the city from the sunlight, threatening to release their downpour. You let out a sigh. You loved the cloudy Fall/Winter weather but today it just felt ironic and somewhat mocking.

Matt returns with a dry shirt and joins you, sitting on the bed and gazing out the window. “I’ve always loved rainy days,” you break the silence and Matt looks at you.

“Yeah, me too,” he agrees, “although, sometimes it gets a bit depressing.”

You nod, not breaking eye contact with the clouds. You both sit in silence for a while, just admiring the weather you haven't experienced since a few months ago. You decide to not get dressed today and just stay in your pajamas. I mean, come on, you deserve a day of moping around.

Matt eventually makes you get up and eat while he does some work. You ate some fruit since you didn't have much of an appetite. You were too sad to eat. Sitting on the couch under a heap of blankets, you put on Pride and Prejudice. After four hours Matt comes out of his room and you’ve almost finished the movie for a second time that day.

“Hey what’re you watching?”

“Pride and Prejudice,” you mumble from under your many blankets.

He sits down next to you and watches with you. When the end credits finally play you grab the remote and start the movie again.

Matt gives you an odd look as the movie restarts, “Um, y/n, are you watching it again?”

You give him a small nod in response. Suddenly your phone starts buzzing next to you but you don't pick it up. You're not exactly in the mood to talk to people. 

“Are you gonna get that? It says it’s Paige,” Matt looks at the phone and you shake your head. Instead, Matt picks up the phone and answers it by saying, “Hello, Matt speaking.”

He walks into the kitchen as he talks to Paige, “Yeah there was an...incident..with Ben...Yeah she’ll tell you about it soon enough...Um she hasn’t done much today..she’s sitting on the couch watching Pride and Prejudice...How many times? I don't know at least twice.”

On the other line, Paige is frantic. She knows it’s bad when you watch Pride and Prejudice on repeat. “Let me talk to her,” she requests.

Matt holds the phone up to your ear since you refuse to take it and Paige starts ranting, “Y/n you can’t fall into a hole over him, okay? You need to turn off Pride and Prejudice and be productive.”

This gets your attention, “But Paige, I really liked him. At least I think I did. He could’ve been my Mr. Darcy.” Tears start falling again, and this time you can’t control them.

Paige sighs and she takes a little epity on you, “I know, y/n, but you need to realize that if he was your Darcy he would be chasing after you. Anyways, he’s not mysterious enough to be Darcy.” This cheers you up a bit so you tell her you’ll be productive tomorrow, you just really need a day to sulk.

Paige agrees to this then thanks Matt for being there for you. You resume your watching of the movie and Matt goes back to work but not before telling you to let him know if you need anything.

Midway through your sixth watch of Pride and Prejudice Kylo walks through the door and sees you on the couch, wrapped up like a burrito. You don’t bother looking at him, you're too embarrassed. You don't see it but he gives you a look of pity and deep down he wants to sit with you and comfort you, but he doesn’t.

By the time the movie’s end, Ben is home. He pauses when he sees you and is about to say something but instead rushes to his room. Matt hears the slam of Ben’s door and comes out of hiding.

He looks at Ben's closed door ten at you on the couch, “Are you down for pizza tonight?”

“Yeah that sounds perfect right about now,” you say with a light smile.

Matt orders pizza then sits with you on the couch.

You look up at him, “Wanna play tic tac toe?”

He chuckles at you but agrees and pulls out a piece of paper and pencil from the coffee table. You both play until the pizza arrives, which causes Kylo to join you both on the couch. You’re about to press play on Pride and Prejudice for the eighth time today but Matt grabs the remote.

“Y/n, you’ve got to be joking. You can’t seriously want to watch it again!” he says seriously.

You give him your best puppy dog eyes and pout, “Matt c’mon! Just one more time?”

Of course, Matt gives in and presses play himself. So, you, Matt, and Kylo all watch Pride and Prejudice. Matt continuously asks questions about what’s happening and you happily answer them all. 

“So she doesn’t love him? But I thought she was secretly crazy about him?” Matt asks.

“She does love him, she just doesn’t know it yet. She sees him as a rude, boring man but his character is slowly revealed, causing her to fall in love. But then he ruined her sister's relationship with his friend so she isn’t too happy with him,” you try to explain. 

Kylo hums at your explanations which surprises you. Then he adds, “That sounds like complete bullshit.”

Glaring at him, you shoot back, “It’s not bullshit, it’s romance.”

“Yeah, which is complete shit.”

“Kylo, don’t be an asshole just because you're not as handsome as Mr. Darcy.”

Matt laughs at this but then takes offense, “Hey! We’re twins, you know!”

“Sorry Matty,” you say and pat his shoulder.

Kylo scoffs at this but doesn’t have a comeback so you all continue to watch in silence, except for Matt’s occasional question.

___________________________

Walking into the coffee shop, you are greeted with the smell of roasted coffee beans and finn’s warm smile. Your sadness over Ben from yesterday had turned into anger. You were completely pissed off, to say the least.

“Morning, y/n!” Finn says a little too cheerfully. You wave back at him and put your apron on. When you join him at the counter, he can tell you’re not in the best mood, “What happened?”

“Ugh. Ben happened. Son of a bitch led me on,” you groan.

Finn gasps, “You’re joking! He did not! I’m gonna kill him!”

Kaydel overhears Finn threatening Ben and joins you both, “Kill who?”

“Ben”

“Your roommate? 

“Yup”

You fill them in on what happened, making sure to not leave out a single detail. They were both nearly as furious as you were. Kydel had almost convinced you to give her a key to the loft so she could kill Ben in his sleep, but you couldn’t let her go to jail. 

You get through your shift smoothly with only a few customers getting on your nerves today. You sit in the kitchen and talk with Kaydel while she makes muffins since you told her you’d hang out with her after your shift is over. 

“Ladies! What’s cracking!” Poe laughs as he walks into the kitchen.

“Just talking about y/n’s sucky roommate,” Kaydel laughs and you roll your eyes.

Poe joins your conversation and so does Finn once the shop is mostly empty. Just as the lunch rush is about to come, you say you’re goodbyes.

Walking home, you remember what night it is. “Shit,” you whisper to yourself, “it’s movie night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! I'm having so much writers block with this story so it's hard to update but I'm trying to post at least once a week.


	11. True American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of movie night, they triplets and y/n play True American.

By the time you walk through the front door, you’re completely over today. This week was just not your week.

“I think this calls for a game of True American,” Matt suggests and a series of “I’m in”s follow.

“What?” you scrunch up your face, “A game of what?”

Matt tries to explain it to you but you’re still completely lost, “So it's fifty percent drinking, fifty percent life sized Candy Land?”

Ben cuts in, “Well it’s more like seventy-five drinking, twenty Candy Land. Oh, and by the way, the floor is molten lava.”

Matt corrects Ben, “It's actually 90% drinking and then it's got a loose Candy Land-like structure to it.”

Kylo just nodded along, agreeing with whatever Matt said.

“So are we doing teams?” Ben asks Matt, but Kylo is the one who answers as he sets up beer cans on the table, “Yeah, hold on Ben.”

Matt whispers to you “hold up between one and five fingers on your forehead when we count to three.”

“Uh okay”

“Ready? One, two, three, go!” Kylo counts and we all hold up fingers to our foreheads.

You hold up two fingers and look around the room to see that Ben and Matt both held up four, leaving Kylo. Of course, you see Kylo held up one finger.

“Looks like Matt and I are a team,” Ben huffs. He was obviously disappointed he got Matty. Maybe Matt isn’t the best at holding down his alcohol?

“Perfect. I’m with y/n,” Kylo also doesn’t seem too pleased but you stand by his sde anyways.

“Wow, you don’t want to be on my team?” you tease Kylo but he just rolls his eyes.

“Remember,” Matt says, “everything you hear in True American is a lie, knock on wood.”

Ben grabs two beers from the table and Kylo does the same, handing one to you, “the game starts with a shotgun.” And with that, Ben shotguns a beer while the rest of you cheer him on. If you were going to be around Ben, might as well have some drunken fun.

“One, two, three, four, JFK!” Matt chants while ro-sham-bo-ing his hands.

“FDR!” Matt and Kylo shout back, and you follow. Then Kylo grabs your arm and runs over to the center table with you, grabbing another beer and picking the nearest object to stand on. You do the same and end up on one of the many chairs spread out throughout the loft.

As the game continues, it starts to make a little more sense. You get the jist of it and mainly follow Kylo’s lead. Apparently, he’s pretty good at the game so you ended up with a good partner. The whole point of the game was to drink as much as possible, which you were definitely doing. 

You had just finished yet another beer and it was your turn to chant something, “The only thing we have to fear is fear itself,” and then you all chugged your drinks-in-hand.

At this point, you were sure you’d have a massive hangover tomorrow. Matt was shuffling across the floor on two of the stools from the kitchen saying something about “getting to the castle” which you didn’t quite understand but felt the need to race him.

“Kylo! Come here!” you waved at him frantically and he reluctantly made his way over, without touching the floor of course.

“Wha-” he started but you cut him off, “We need to get to the castle before Matt! Or him and Ben will win!”

He obviously has no clue what you’re talking about but you don’t care. He turns his back toward you to look at Matt so you take the opportunity to jump on his back, wrapping your arms around his neck and legs around his torso.

“Y/n! What are you doing? Get off!” he tries to shake you off but you have a death grip on him. 

You just slap his arm and peek over his shoulder to see Matt, “Go Kylo! We have to beat him!”

Kylo mumbles something you can’t quite hear and starts jumping from chair-to-chair with you on his back. You both make it to the “castle” before Matt so you start celebrating, “We won! We won!”

Matt collapses onto the floor, into the lava, and starts groaning about how close he was. Ben jumps off the kitchen table, complaining about how unfair the teams were. You’re still on Kylo’s back while you celebrate, not caring if Ben thinks you cheated. 

“Suck it up, Ben. We won fair and square!” you retort back as your fingers find their way to Kylo’s hair. You mindlessly start twirling it and Ben just glares at you. You couldn’t tell since you were on his back, but Kylo was getting flustered. Partially due to the fact that Ben was staring daggers at him but mostly because your fingers were all tangled in his hair. Kylo let out one of his usual huffs in an attempt to regain his composure but you jump off his back and go check on Matty.

“Matty are okay?” you ask softly. Matt lets out a gurgled response so you help him up and into his room. As he’s laying down he holds out his hand for you to shake, “Good game, y/n. You and Kylo are a pretty killer team.”

You shake his hand but disagree with his statement, “Nah, I think we only won because I’m really fantastic at getting drunk.”

Matt falls asleep laughing at your response. Quickly becoming tired yourself, you make your way into your room. You don’t even remember if you actually made it to your bed but you could not care less in that moment. 

___________________________

It felt like someone had split your skull open. The tiniest bit of light that was coming from your window made you want to cry. Why did you drink so much last night?

Eventually, you get out of bed since your stomach is rumbling like it hasn’t been fed in weeks. Wrapping yourself up in your blanket, you walk into the kitchen only to find Kylo who is in a chipper mood than you, which never happens. 

Instead of the usual scowl he nods to me, “Y/n.”

You can’t help but stare at him in shock. What happened last night? Are we friends now? 

But of course he has to ruin the moment by adding, “You look absolutely atrocious.”

“Thank you so much for that kind insight, Kylo. Now, if you don’t mind, I am starving,” you were not in the mood to deal with a pissy Kylo, or any version of Kylo. You end up making toast and eating it at the table.

You assumed the other two triplets were just as bad as you, if not worse. They still hadn’t made their presence known so you thought they must be in their rooms trying to recover. You wish Matt would come out of his room so you wouldn’t have to be alone with Kylo.

Speaking of Kylo, out of the corner of your eye you noticed that he has been watching you. So pissy Kylo is turning into stalker Kylo? How wonderful.

You’re finally fed up with him just staring at you so you turn to him, “What!”

He seems a bit taken aback by your sudden harshness. “Nothing,” he mumbles and goes to hide in his cave of a room.

What is with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad that I haven't updated in so long but I've had so much schoolwork to do. This chapter isn't the best but I thought it was better than nothing. All of your comments have made me so happy! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story!


	12. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn to always knock before entering the bathroom and things get interesting at the dinner table.

The next few days are uneventful. You and Ben avoid each other like the plague, always leaving the room when the other enters, Kylo has been acting odd but weird is his normal, and Matt is the only person you can actually talk to in the loft. 

It’s finally October and is almost always overcast in Seattle, not that you’re complaining. Although, getting out of bed in the morning is a pain. The cold floors didn’t help the fact that it’s five in the morning. You love working at the cafe but having the first shift really sucks. 

Pulling yourself out of your warm cocoon, you make your way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Opening the bathroom door, you’re greeted with steam. Your tired brain doesn’t think much of it until you hear someone shout at you from inside the bathroom. Wait...

Looking up from your feet you see Kylo, a lot more of Kylo than you’d like to see. He was frantically trying to grab a towel and wrap it around himself.

Ohmygod

Finally registering what’s happening, you yell “I’m so sorry” at him and shut the bathroom door behind you. Leaning against the wall outside the bathroom, you try to erase that image from your memory. The way the water made his muscles shine though...no! You can’t think that. That’s Kylo for christ’s sake! But his abs…

Shaking your head as if that’ll get rid of your unwanted thoughts, you decide to eat something while you wait for Kylo to actually clothe himself. After about ten minutes, you hear the bathroom door open again. Peeking down the hallway you see Kylo stomping down the hall and towards you. 

You gulp down a piece of toast, preparing yourself for him to scold you. But he doesn’t. He gives you an ice-cold glare and stalks past you and into his room.

For some reason, this makes you even more scared.

___________________________

You get to work on time and Finn greets you like always, “Morning y/n.”

“Good morning, Finn,” you sigh as you throw on your apron, “You will not believe the morning I’ve had.”

“Tell me all about it while we clean.”

As you both wipe down the surfaces of the cafe, you tell Finn about what happened just an hour ago. 

Finn gives you a knowing smile, “Well, was it big?”

You look at Finn in horror, “What? I mean, I don’t know..I was half asleep and wasn’t exactly looking!”

“Missed opportunity, y/n,” Finn shakes his head jokingly at you.

Talking to Finn about Kylo didn’t exactly help get him off your mind. You were so occupied with thinking about him that you could barely focus on anything else. You didn’t even notice when Bazine walked into the shop until you saw the tall man behind her. Of course Kylo would come in today.

Thankfully, Finn took the register so you could avoid all contact with both of them. He even offered to bring them their drinks so you didn’t have to. He was really my hero today.

As usual, the rest of my shift passed uneventfully. When you were finally able to clock out, you gave Finn a final wave and ran out into the brisk October air. You loved fall and thought this would be a good day to take some time and appreciate it.

Walking down the streets of Seattle, you inhale the cool air and gaze at the half orange and yellow leaves. It was a nice break from the tension in the loft. As a strong breeze blows between the tall buildings you wrap your coat tighter around yourself, making sure none of your body heat escapes.

You eventually settle on a bench and pull out your sketchbook. Flipping to an empty page you get a glimpse of your drawing of Kylo, looking stern as usual. You start sketching the surrounding architecture, making sure to not miss a single detail. That’s another thing you love about Seattle; all the old architecture. 

Finishing up your sketch, you realize it’s nearly four in the afternoon. Wow, you must’ve been sitting there for at least three hours. Thinking it’s probably time to head back to the loft, you pack up your sketchbook and pencils.

Walking through the front door pushes thoughts of Kylo back into your head. You just can’t escape him and his stupid self. Why couldn’t it have been Matt you walked in on? At least then you both would’ve just laughed it off. Oh my..Matt! You need to tell him what happened!

You rush towards Matt’s room and knock before entering. 

“Come in”

The door creaks open for you to see Matt sitting at his desk, typing what looks like code into his computer.

“Hey Matty! How’s it going?” you ask as you plop down on his bed, making yourself comfortable.

He rolls his chair away from his desk and turns to face you, “Pretty good, just messing around right now.”

“So you have time to talk?”

“Of course!” he laughs.

You take a deep breath before you jump in to what happened, “Okay so this morning I was half asleep and needed to get ready so what do I do? I go into the bathroom. The problem is, someone was in there already and I walked in on them while they weren’t fully clothed. Well, technically not clothed at all. I didn’t really see much since I was practically asleep but still, what do I do? I said sorry..” 

Matt looks at you like you grew a second head.

“Matty don’t look at me like that! it was an accident!”

He finally clears his throat and chokes out, “Well, was it Ben? Because he shouldn’t care.”

“Um, actually”

“Y/n...please tell me it wasn’t Kylo,” Matt gives you a pleading look that absolutely wretches your gut.

“It was an accident! I obviously wouldn’t have walked in if I had known he was in there!” you exclaim, trying to help my case.

Matty just shakes his head and runs a hand through his golden locks, “I don’t even know what you should do. Avoid him? Don’t make eye contact? Never speak to him again? Just move out? Die?!”

This causes you to groan and shove your face into one of Matt’s pillows. Life could not get worse. Without lifting your face from the pillow you mumble, “Maybe I should just move out and never come back.”

You don’t get an immediate response but you do feel the bed dip down beside you and Matt place his hand on your back.

“You know I’d miss you. I don’t know what I’d do without my best friend,” he consoles you as he rubs your back. He really knows how to make you feel a million times better.

“Thanks Matty, you really are the best.”

___________________________

You’re awoken by the front door slamming, which must mean Kylo’s home. Apparently you’d fallen asleep on Matt’s bed and Matt was still snoozing next to you. You roll over and lightly shake him.

“Matt, Matty, wake up,” you whisper.

He just groans and rolls away from you. 

Shaking him harder this time, you raise your voice to a normal level, “Matt, you have to get up.”

This time he groans and flutters his eyes open.

“Y/n? Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah and I would’ve let you sleep but we have to make dinner,” you chuckle at his grogginess. 

You’re finally able to pull Matt out of bed, much to his dismay, and start making dinner in the kitchen. Matt was a very good cook, not that you expected anything less from him. He told you that his mom had taught him when he was young and that he loved helping her in the kitchen. That was the most you’d ever heard him talk about his family.

The other two triplets made their way into the kitchen, most likely following the smell of the food. We all made our plates and sat down together at the table for the first time in a week. It was slightly awkward but nothing you can’t handle.

Abruptly, Ben starts the conversation, “So, what was all that yelling about this morning?”

Your head shoots up and you immediately say, “Nothing.”

Ben gives you a suspicious look. Damn, you shouldn’t have answered so fast.

“Nothing? I think we should let Ben and Matt know they’re living with a pervert,” Kylo spits out.

“A pervert? I hope you're talking about yourself!” you knew he was mad at you but a pervert? Come on it was an accident!

“Yeah, what’re you talking about Kylo?” Ben asks.

Matt interjects before Kylo can say anything, “Why don’t we change the topic? Ben, how was work today?”

Kylo narrows his eyes at Matt, who is obviously trying to protect you, “No, I think ben should know how y/n walked in on me today while I was naked.”

Ben’s eyes widen to the size of saucers, “What!”

“Kylo, get over yourself, it was an accident! I was half asleep and I didn’t even see anything!” you try to defend yourself.

“Wait, I haven’t even seen Kylo naked! That’s not fair!” Ben shouts over me.

We all whip our heads to look at Ben, “What?”

“You heard what I said. Now I need to see Kylo naked, so it’s fair. Same with Matt.”

Matt shakes his head at this, “Oh, I’ve seen Kylo naked so I’m good. One time is enough for me.”

Ben's eyes get even bigger, if that’s even possible, “WHAT! You’re telling me I’m the only person in the loft who hasn’t seen Kylo naked!”

“Ben, I am not letting you see me naked,” Kylo says in disgust.

“Why not?”

“Because that’s disgusting and I don’t need to live with two pereverts.”

You look back at Kylo, “Hey! I am not a pervert! If you’re really that mad we can even the playing field! I couldn't care less about someone seeing me naked!”

The triplets shut up at this, leaving your words to sit in the deafening silence.

Kylo finally breaks the silence by barely stuttering out, “w-w-wha-what?”

You, however, were not finished being bold, so you stand up from your chair and grasp the bottom of your shirt. “I will flash you right now just so you can stop complaining about me being a pervert, okay?”

“Y/n that seems like a bad idea-” Matt tries to reason but is cut off by Kylo saying, “yeah, well you are a pervert.”

That was the final straw.

You lift up your shirt, bringing your bra up with it. Matt gasps and looks away immediately, Kylo does the same after a second but shouts “Oh my god”, and Ben just ogles at you.

“Look who’s the pervert now!” I tell Kylo before walking to my room and shutting the door. I can hear the triplets murmuring from the kitchen, Kylo calling me psycho and Ben just kept saying “wow”.

At least that’s settled now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I'm hoping I'll start posting regularly again. I love all your comments and am so glad you're loving the story so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Not sure how often I'll update yet but I'll figure it out. This is based off of the show New Girl if you couldn't already tell ahah. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
